Boarding School
by ihearteverything33
Summary: One new student. 3 strange, yet somewhat familiar, guys. A girl who hasn't seen her family in a whole year. What else is supposed to happen? It is and isn't what you really think. All the original pairings and swearing included. Enjoy!
1. New Student

Chapter 1

Berserk's P.O.V.

Berserk sighed as she fixed her hair, despite its obvious messiness. It was her first day at the new private boarding school, Le Dimond Boarding High. As for her beloved sisters, Brute and Brat, they were happily spending their time at a nearby local school. She hugged them each in turn, ignoring Brat's irritating comments about Berserk messing up her blonde pigtails. She wouldn't be able to visit them until the next national holiday. "Stay safe, sis," Brute whispered in her raspy, tough-boy voice, making sure their bratty Brat didn't hear anything. "Don't worry, I will. Trust me," Berserk replied, wiping her teary eyes as she got into Professor Plutonium's car and drove off into the distance.

Berserk stopped in front of the school gates. Wow, even the gates were made of gold. Everything seemed so grand and beautiful, and she felt so out of place. She didn't belong here. She sighed again. What was she going to do? She didn't know anyone here, and she'd have to stay with a stranger roommate for the years to come. She sighed again. She tried her best to muster up her courage and cease her sighing (a failed attempt), and turned around to see Professor Plutonium look at her with hope in his dark, twinkling eyes. She knew she couldn't let him down. She turned back one last time to see him driving away, and then followed the guard into the building.

Berserk anxiously walked down the spacious hallways, lost. She saw a shadow pass along the wall, and thought, 'Perfect! At least SOMEONE'S around here.' She dashed around the corner to find a young girl with sparkling yellow eyes and light brown hair. "Hi, I'm looking for Room 328-" Berserk rushed up to her and said hastily. The girl turned around and replied quietly, "Keep on going straight ahead until you reach the end of the hall, then turn left. You'll see it." She thanked the girl profusely and, lugging her suitcases along with her, stumbled down the hallway.

Berserk fumbled for her keys as she stopped in front of Room 328. She noticed that each of the different rooms of the academy were different; even the doors were custom-painted! This door was a medium shade of pink, Berserk's favorite color. The door opened as she twisted the key in and pulled it back out of the keyhole. Her eyes widened. This room was huge, not to mention beautiful and tidy! She immediately felt out of place again. She really didn't belong here… Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw someone walk towards her from the adjacent room. She didn't know dorms could have two rooms… What kind of strange place was this?

"Hi, I'm Blossom! You must be Berserk, right?" the girl asked her cheerfully. Berserk looked her over. This Blossom girl looked so much like her, just ten times more beautiful. She had long, flaming red hair that went to her waist in a high ponytail, and had a milky white complexion and, even though she was also a girl, Berserk couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy as she glanced at Blossom's body and legs. Wow, this girl probably exercised every day of her LIFE to get a body like that. Also, she had the most unique eye color one would ever see: who on Earth would have such luscious pink orbs? "Yeah…" she answered, dazed, as Blossom took one of her two suitcases for her and set it against the wall, next to a stylish hat rack or clothing peg, whatever that was. Blossom smiled as she noticed Berserk's faraway expression. "It's okay, Berserk, you don't need to be worried… You'll get used to everything once you've properly settled in." Berserk could only nod.

Once Blossom had finished helping Berserk unpack and showing her their dorm, they sunk down onto Blossom's bed. She started the introduction simply. "First of all, since most people here don't have superpowers, they won't exactly take to names like 'Berserk' at first, so we'll have to make up a disguise name for you." By this time, Berserk was already listening with rapt attention, curious of what secrets this school might provide. She felt a pang of homesickness and sighed as she listened to Blossom continue. "Maybe you could be called…" Blossom trailed off. "Maybe I could call myself May!" Berserk replied shyly, yet eagerly. "That's perfect!" Blossom replied excitedly. "So, from now on you shall be called May so no one makes fun of your old name!"

Blossom decided to take May (Berserk had decided she would be called May from now on, even around Blossom) out for a while, since today was the last day of summer vacation.

"May, how are you feeling?" Blossom inquired sympathetically as May twirled her straw around in the milkshake and fidgeted around.

"I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me," came the reply. May looked utterly downhearted, however.

"Aw, May, please don't be like that. It makes me feel bad too. Trust me, you'll get over your homesickness really soon, but it might not be today. Please, May, don't let it bring you down!" Blossom pleaded desperately. For Blossom's sake, May cheered up slightly and smiled. She wouldn't let homesickness humiliate and shame her in front of everybody else, no matter how bad it was.

Blossom and May were walking down the hallway after the brief visit outside, talking casually. They had already become quick friends, since May knew Blossom was the kind of girl she could really trust. Night came fast, and soon enough Blossom and May were fast asleep in their beds, dreaming sugary sweet dreams.


	2. We Meet 3 Strangers?

**Hi everyone, this is ihearteverything33... I just wanted to say thank you for viewing cuz my story sucks like heck. I tend not to swear a lot so sorry if you're disappointed. :)**

**Yeah. I'm so insecure. PLEASE review! I need suggestions for stuff... Otherwise PM me. I'm okay with both. Thanks!~ And you all know the disclaimer stuff. I don't own anything. Literally. Apart from the OC's that you guys can figure out for yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 2: We Meet 3 Strangers

**Blossom:**

Blossom woke up early in the morning to find May still in slumber, a light frown on her sleeping face. She smiled and changed from her comfy pajamas into a pale pink t-shirt that stuck, showing off her awesome curves, and a mid-thigh length denim skirt with white leggings. Again, she put her hair up into a high ponytail with her favorite pink signature ribbon. Then, she woke May up. "May, it's time to get up and go to breakfast," she whispered to the sleeping girl, who stirred and sat up slowly. "Blossom, what's the time? Are we going to be late?" May asked quietly, rubbing her eyes and letting them get accustomed to the bright sunlight that flooded in through the windows. "It's 6:45, and no, we aren't going to be late, though we have 15 minutes left to get to the breakfast hall. We better hurry; the Mistresses don't really like us being late," Blossom replied, washing her face and wiping it with a towel.

After May had finished getting ready, she and Blossom quickly locked their dorm door and they half walked, half ran, through the long, winding hallways of the academy. "Oh gosh…" Blossom exclaimed, breathless, as they halted to a stop. "We're lost. I think we took a wrong turn… now we're in the boys' quarters. I'm so sorry May… How come the hallways seem different?" They were lost in the boys' dorm quarters, with only a minute left to go before they would be late.

Suddenly, a deep, masculine voice said behind them, "Looking for help, ladies?" Blossom and May spun around lightning quick. There in front of them stood three tall guys, each dressed fully in one respective color: red, dark green and dark blue. Perhaps they were brothers, Blossom thought. Were they new around here? After all, it WAS the first day of school, so it would be no surprise that there would be more people that she wouldn't have seen before. "Uh," she gulped, "yes, we're lost and we're going to be late. Please show us the way…" The leader, who was the one who had just spoken, stepped forward and smirked at them. His crimson red eyes bore into Blossom's as he spoke again, "Come with us."

Blossom silently analyzed them alongside May. The redhead leader had fiery auburn hair like her and May, which lay in shaggy locks with a backwards-turned red cap. He was fairly pale in complexion, just like her and May- wait, why would a stranger who she had never seen before turn up so suddenly without her ever seeing him until now, and who looked so much like her? She shrugged it off and quit her 'staring' before anyone noticed as they all entered the dining room just in time and sat down, the boys at the boys' table, the girls at the girls' table. Immediately as Blossom sat down, a swarm of girls sitting around her started talking and gossiping to her, while she simply smiled and nodded. She beckoned May to sit down next to her, beaming, as the quiet girl shyly sat down. Suddenly, the dining ladies rang a bell, and the two Headmistresses stepped forward. Lady Violet, a beautiful, black-haired lady who, from the looks of it, was about 40 years old, stepped forward. "Good morning, students. It's fantastic to have you all back here again after the summer, TOGETHER as a school. Now, we have a couple of new students here, so firstly, I'd like to introduce them gratefully for coming to join Le-Dimond. All new students please stand up!" May blushed as she awkwardly stood up, and noticed about 3 other new students, as well as the boys she and Blossom had met just a minute ago. Lady Esther then stepped forward and announced, "Now, if any one of you sees these people around, PLEASE do be a dear and help them out. They might not know everything that goes on. Thank you all. You may now begin eating!"

Blossom smiled at May as she sat back down. "Don't worry; the Headmistresses are actually really nice when you talk to them in person. I'm sure I won't be the only one helping you out." She was then dragged into a billion other conversations about the three new boys they had just met.

"OMG, BLOSSOM, DID YOU SEE THE RED ONE?! HE WAS SO HAWTTTTTT!"

"LOL Blossom, you should totally see the blue blonde. He's so DREAMY!"

"Hey Blossom, did you notice the black-haired muscle man? He looks AWESOME in green, I would TOTALLY date him!"

Once she had finally shaken all of the girls (ALL were drooling over the three guys) off, she turned to May once again. "Hey May…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Blossom?" May replied, looking up from her plate.

"My sisters will be visiting this coming weekend, and I'd really like you to meet them. They might enroll really soon. Do you have any sisters?" Blossom replied, happily reminiscing her times with her sisters as she finished her food and set her utensils down.

"Oh, um, yes, I have two sisters… their names are Brat and Brute. I wonder how they are… I really miss them." May looked down dejectedly as Blossom's heart softened and her gaze also softened slightly. "You didn't know that our family could visit for one weekend, did you? Like, visit, as in, stay here for one whole weekend. I mean, it comes at different times of the year but this year the family visit is going to take place on the first weekend of school. I'm sure you can call your parents and sisters and ask them to come over. I'd really like to meet them too."

Before May could respond, the bell rang and everyone got up in single file and left the enormous dining room.

Blossom waited for May to emerge from the crowd of students making their way back to their dorms to get ready for class. "May, we better go; we need to get ready for class!" she exclaimed as they quickly paced their way back to their dorm. However, three figures stood in their way. Blossom's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she hissed as the three boys they had met earlier smirked, blocking their way entirely. "And where do you think you're going so fast?" the redhead snickered, taking a few steps toward Blossom. She shuddered. "Go away you jerks! Just get yourselves to class!" she screamed, and pushed right past them, pulling May behind her.

She slammed their dorm door shut as she pulled May through the door quickly, and slumped downwards onto the floor, her back pressed against the pink-painted door. Her head started thumping. Who could they possibly be? And honestly speaking, who was May, or, Berserk, really? She was almost positive she had seen them all before, but she couldn't recall where. "Blossom, are you okay?" May called out worriedly as she brushed her still-messy hair. Blossom shook her head quickly and got up. "Here, let me help you with your hair."


	3. I Have A Crush On Him

**Hi everyone :)**

**I'm kind of out of ideas about what should happen next, and I really need advice. Also: YES, Bubbles, Brat, Brute, and Buttercup will be in the story really soon! But I won't tell you when. ;)**

**And I really want to thank everyone who reviewed with advice and comments! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Literally. Apart from the OC's... Like, yeah you get my point.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crush**

**(May) Berserk**

May patted her now neatly-brushed head as Blossom put the brush down on the peachy-white vanity. "Thank you, Blossom. I feel really bad that you're doing all this for me… can't I at least make it up to you sometime?" she sighed as she stared at her reflection with a blank expression. Blossom laughed a wonderful, tinkling laugh that sounded like some beautiful chimes in winter. May could feel a pinch of envy tweaking at her heart, but she brushed it away carelessly. "That's fine, May. I help everyone, no matter who they are and what they're like. That's what a superhero's supposed to- oh gosh I'm so sorry I meant, that's what I'm supposed to do!" came the reply. A superhero...?

Their first class was English. May sat down in the middle row next to Blossom, who arranged her things in a neat and proper fashion on her large desk. Their teacher, Miss Collins, a middle-aged woman who probably just reached her 40's with sleek brown hair, strode into the classroom, looking sharp in her pointy black high heels and pencil skirt. Just as she was about to start class, the classroom door flung open, and a familiar (to Blossom) figure sashayed in sassily, swaying her hips with each step she took. May looked at Blossom questioningly, who mouthed the word 'princess'. Princess? What kind of lame name was that? May thought aloud. Blossom almost giggled as Princess spotted a seat behind the two redheads. "Oh my God, seriously, you dumb Powderpuff girl, what are YOU laughing at?!" Princess crinkled her nose in supposed disgust as she rolled her eyes at Blossom and May. "And look, girls, we have a NEWBIE here sitting with Puffball! HAHAHA isn't that like, SOOOOO hilarious? Honestly, I didn't know Pinkie had friends! L-O-L for real, right girls?" she giggled loudly and sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a totally fake smile plastered onto her smug face. Beside her, a group of girls giggled nervously... Apparently they didn't want to disobey this girl.

May was trying to pay attention but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind always seemed to wander to what Princess had said earlier. Blossom was a Powerpuff? She was sure she had heard of that name somewhere before, but it seemed lost in her brain. She caught herself glancing at Blossom, who was diligently listening and taking notes, from time to time, analyzing her new friend's features to see if she could match anything up. Blossom had long red hair that reached to her thigh, and she had a neat, signature bow on her head. Her eyes were a somewhat heavenly coral pink, a color she had only seen once but could not recall of. She had a milky white complexion, loved pink, had perfect facial features, and awesome curves. May shook herself awake. This was the second time she had properly taken a real look at what her friend looked like. Why did she seem so… familiar?

Soon, class ended, and Blossom stood up as the other students also got up to go. May followed suite. "May, what's wrong?" Blossom asked her worriedly, a pitiful look on her face. She sighed in response. "Nothing, I'm just really tired, that's all." "Oh okay, well, we better go put these things down and quickly head to our next class. It's in Room 459, so we might have to walk for a while. Also, it's located in the boys' dorms area, so we had better be REALLY careful," Blossom explained as they walked back to their room. All May could do was nod every few seconds. Her thoughts were still running freely inside her head. There was a girl that looked like her and had a similar personality to her, and three foggily familiar boys, one of which also looked a lot like her and Blossom. Also, from what she remembered, didn't the Powerpuff Girls, or whoever they were, die a few years ago or something? How on earth could this be possible?!

They entered the boys' quarters as they walked through the winding halls. "You know, it might seem cuckoo to you, but these hallways change shape a lot and I have no idea why. Each time it might be slightly different, so if I'm not with you for whatever reason, then you'll have to try your best to find it yourself. Either way, I should be here to help guide you." May noted the ancient paintings hanging up on the wall as Blossom talked. "Hey Blossom, what kind of boarding school is this anyways? How come I've never heard of it until now?" she piped up, startling Blossom. "Um…" Blossom froze. "Well, I don't know, to be honest. I've only been here for a year, so I'm afraid you can't exactly trust me to answer all of your questions about it. I'm sorry," she mumbled in reply, looking away. That was so unlike Blossom! May thought curiously as she saw Blossom turn away. "Sorry it was an unexpected question. I was just wondering, after all," she spoke, after an awkward silence, as they turned another corner. "It's fine! The classroom's right ahead, over there. It seems like we're early," Blossom said with a faint smile, and pushed the door open with May trailing in right behind her.

As May and Blossom made their way over to the left side of the room, near the large windows. As they sat down, there came that sickeningly irritating voice again. "Hey, Pinkie, looks like we have the same classes now, huh?" May turned around with Blossom as her friend boldly stood her ground, facing the annoyingly hot guy. "What do you want NOW?!" she groaned, as his brothers sneered jokingly. "Nothing really, just saying hi… there's no need to get all defensive. Obviously your people skills need to get better, babe," the red smirked as he sat down behind May. She blushed, turning a light shade of pink. This guy was cute. She wondered if Blossom liked him. If she did, she certainly didn't show it or give any hint of it.

The free sketch class flew by quicker than May had expected. She stared down at her drawing pad to see she had drawn a picture of her sisters and herself, having a picnic together with Professor Plutonium. Embarrassed, she scrunched up her paper before anyone could see what she had drawn, and stuffed it deep down inside her bag. She sighed and reached for another piece of paper. She peeked over at Blossom's paper. She was drawing two girls that looked unnervingly similar to her own sisters, surfing the waves along the sunny shorelines of Malibu, while she sat under an umbrella on the sunny yellow sand, reading, and sitting next to May. Before May knew it, she was blushing again. In her old school, she was considered the nerd since she was so much smarter than everyone else. Though she had friends, they were all more jealous of her looks and smarts than they were trying to be friends. This was the first time in many years someone outside of her family had been so straightforward about her and was so kind to her. She didn't want to ruin a friendship. It would devastate her. She sighed. Then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "What?!"

"Give this to the pink girl, will ya?"

May gave another exasperated sigh and took the ripped slip of paper, sliding it over to Blossom. She looked up. "May, who gave me this?" she asked after reading it, her eyebrows scrunched together. May nodded to the redhead behind her, who was innocently drawing, his eyes glued onto the paper while a secret smirk was plastered onto his face. "Oh, um, okay then," Blossom shrugged and read the note, her brows still knitted together. "Whatever," she said, and gave it to May, who tossed it back to him. "Hey you, what's your name, new girl?" the guy behind her leaned forward and tapped her shoulder quietly.

She snapped around. "Don't call others new kids when you're new here yourself, geez. Anyways, what do you want?" May rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing really. Is it not okay to talk to you?" he grinned, somehow emitting a mysteriously dark aura.

"Fine, up to you. My name's May, what about you?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mayflower, I'm Brick," he smirked, his crimson red eyes shining.

"Whatever, Brick," May shook her head and turned back around in her seat.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Hey Mayflower," Brick piped up, tapping May on the shoulder again.

"Quit calling me that! And what do you want _now_?!" she groaned, lazily turning to face the redhead behind her.

"Who's that girl next to you?" he asked in a low whisper, leaning in close to her, waving vaguely in Blossom's direction. She seemed to not have heard a thing, and was drawing on a new sheet of paper.

"What, you mean Blossom?" she whispered back, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, that other redhead, Pinkie, that's who. So, she's your new pal?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds disgusting. And yes, she's my new friend, and is probably the nicest person around here. What about her?" May replied, huffing.

"Nothing, she just seems kinda familiar. I might have met her before somewhere. Either way, she's pretty cute in a way," Brick furrowed his brows, murmuring to no one in particular, but May heard. Her face automatically fell. For no reason in particular, her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces, until he added, "But you're real cute too, Mayonnaise."

A furious blush spread across her cheeks like a spreading rash. She stifled a small giggle and turned around to avoid Brick from seeing her face. Inside, however, she felt like the world had turned around. Glowing happily, she continued drawing. I certainly have a crush on him, she thought. I don't think Blossom would mind.


	4. Sister Time!

**Hi everyone, it's ihearteverything33 here.. I'd just like to thank you for the reviews, and yes, May (Berserk) has a crush on Brick, but who knows how Blossom feels about that? Also: question from BlossomxBrick: is this a Blossom x Brick story or a Berserk x Brick story? Answer: BOTH.. Love triangle much? You'll see. I know its really confusing right now but I'll try my best to make it easier to understand in future chapters.**

**And in this chapter, Bubbles and Buttercup come in! Yay! :)**

**When it comes to Buttercup and Butch, there WILL be swearing. So, sorry if you don't like it... I honestly suck at swearing but still, its like them, so I'll try my best. :S**

**Plus, it would be REALLY awesome if you guys reviewed or something for advice. ANY advice is okay.. Just please try not to be super mean or anything, thanks, since this is my first fanfic and I kinda suck at writing. Oh well.**

**I also decided that the P.O.V. thing's getting a bit harder than I expected now that Bubbles and Buttercup come in, as well as Boomer and Butch, so I just quit it. But still, I guess you can tell whose P.O.V. it is most of the time either way, right?**

**BTW: if you have any ideas or questions for the story and its upcoming chapters, just PM me or put it in your review or something. THANKS EVERYONE! :D**

**Anyways, continuing on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sister Time!

It was finally Friday! Blossom smiled as she and May sat down on Blossom's bed, talking. Nothing much had happened during their classes; it was just always the usual: Brick flirting with May and trying to annoy Blossom, while Princess and her sickly group of idiotic follower girls would trail after Brick and his brothers, drooling in their wake at their rock hard abs and so-called 'hotness'. Blossom sighed.

"May."

"Huh...? What's wrong Blossom? You look kinda worried, you know," May replied, looking up. Blossom turned her head to find May digging around in her backpack for something. To be honest, she looked rather ridiculous, sitting cross-legged on the pink bed while leaning down to the ground, rummaging through the contents of a large hot pink backpack.

"I think I might have told you already, but my sisters are coming this afternoon, at about 4. I haven't seen them for a whole year!" Blossom cried, falling back onto the bedspread, her hands behind her head as she stared at the chalky white ceiling.

"How long are they going to stay here?" May asked, pulling herself back up onto the bed, still cross-legged.

"It honestly depends. If the school thinks they're good enough to be here, then I'm sure Professor will let them come and join me. Maybe they could even share a dorm with us."

"Oh."

"Hey May… Do you have any sisters?" Blossom piped up after a while of awkward silence. May froze, an action which went unnoticed by the other redhead, who had turned around on her side and faced the wall. "Yes, I have two sisters. They're called Brat and Brute."

"Brat and Brute…? That's weird, I think I might have heard of them before- oh wait, it's almost 4! They must be here!" Blossom cried, looking at the clock and jumping up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium tugged their suitcases out from the backseat of the Professor's old car. "Honestly Bubbles, WHY the** fuck** do we have to bring all this shit?" Buttercup moaned, dragging her own lime green suitcase along with another of Bubbles' baby blue suitcases. Bubbles frowned at her older sister's language and exclaimed, "Buttercup, I NEED that stuff! Remember my new year's resolution was to make a new masterpiece every single day? I've totally lived up to it so far, and I'm NOT going to stop with my art! Or my cooking, I suppose. I thought you knew I loved art already a long time ago!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and grumbled at Bubbles' response as they picked up their luggage and strode into the lobby.

"YO PEOPLE, ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE FREAK ROOM 328 IS?!" Buttercup yelled as she stumbled in with Bubbles right behind her. The receptionist looked up crossly. "Please don't be so loud, miss. Just keep on going down the hall, to the A Wing, and then turn left once you reach the end of the A Wing main hallway. I'm pretty sure you'll find it," she replied calmly before returning to her work. "C'mon Bubs, Blossom should be waiting…"

* * *

Boomer was just walking down the hallway to fetch some Chinese takeaway when he thought he heard voices. He strained to listen.

"No Buttercup, she said turn LEFT!" a sweet, melodious voice drifted in his direction.

"Nuh uh, I'm TOTALLY sure she said right, Bubbles. Don't get me wrong!" a tougher, tomboyish voice came from the same direction.

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah, I'M TOTALLY RIGHT!"

Boomer turned the corner and crashed into someone. The mysterious someone fell and dropped two of her baby blue suitcases on his foot, causing him to yelp involuntarily. He looked down to see who he had knocked over to find an absolutely beautiful girl with curly blonde pigtails, azure eyes, and a whole outfit of baby blue. "Sorry…" he mumbled, and held his hand out to help her up. "Oh, that's okay!" she replied in her sweet, sugary tone, which he recalled as the melodious voice he had just heard a few seconds ago. "Sorry I dropped my suitcases on you, as well…" she blushed adorably and gazed up at Boomer, who had, unbeknownst to himself, had turned a dark shade of cherry red.

"Hey Blondie, don't you dare crash into my sister AGAIN, or I'll-" a green-clad, ebony-locked girl with fierce lime eyes threatened, standing behind her blonde sister with a menacing look in her eyes, only to be cut off by her.

"That's okay Buttercup, we better get going. Bye!" she smiled as she quickly sped away with her suitcases in tow. Boomer stared in the direction she had just left in. Bubbles? Buttercup? Hadn't he heard those names before, a long time ago? Why did that cute blonde look like him? He made a mental note to tell Brick and Butch this stuff when he came back with the takeout.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_ Blossom jumped at the sound of knocking and rushed to the door in a flash of pink excitedly. Lo and behold, in the doorway stood her two sisters, both of which she hadn't heard from for quite a while. "OMG, BLOSSOM! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Bubbles squealed as she dropped all her luggage at once and jumped on Blossom, knocking her over in her excitement. "Oops, sorry sis…" she giggled sheepishly, and blushed lightly as they stood up. Buttercup grinned and walked over, crushing her redhead sister in a great big bear hug. "Hey sis, haven't heard from you in ages. How's it been? And who's your roommate?" she said, and nodded in May's direction. "Oh, that's May! May, these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles, Buttercup, that's May, my roommate," Blossom explained, and introduced them to one another. May looked up and said a quick and humble "hi" before returning to the book she just began reading. A frown flashed across Buttercup's face for a split second, but only Bubbles noticed it. "Anyways, I'll help you take your stuff. I think they should be moving the new beds here by 6 tonight, so you guys can make yourself comfy for now!" Blossom explained, cheerily taking two suitcases and setting them next to her bed while May silently got up and went out, closing the door behind her. Bubbles cocked her head slightly. "What's wrong with May, Blossom?" Blossom simply just shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever, Bubbles."

It had been quite a while since May had left the dorm. Buttercup slouched on the small, velvet red couch, casually switching TV channels as she searched for a WWE wrestling match to enjoy. Bubbles was sketching on her notepad, right next to Buttercup's feet. "Hey Blossom..." Buttercup called to her sister, who was reading another absurdly thick novel. Blossom looked up. "Yes?"

"You know, I think there's something suspicious about that May chick... She's just plain WEIRD, if ya get what I mean," Buttercup said smoothly, her eyes still glued to the large TV screen, where she was staring at two wrestlers catch each other in a headlock. A startled Blossom looked up again with a curious look stuck onto her face. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're JEALOUS! She only came-"

"No no no sis, you've got it all wrong. That's not what I mean, DUH. I meant that your little 'roomie' is a complete stranger so you have like ZERO idea what she might do!" Buttercup interrupted Blossom rudely.

Blossom sighed again. She knew that arguing with Buttercup would be no use (she had had personal experience before, and it was NOT pleasant). "Look, Buttercup, I appreciate your concern, but I doubt May's really some evil madman. She's actually really nice! It would really be great if you and her get to know each other better. On the other hand, I think there's going to be a prom coming up really soon or something. Perhaps if you help me set up for it, then I could have an easier time convincing the principals to let you guys stay. What do you think?" she looked towards her sisters expectantly, waiting for them to reply. Bubbles finally looked up from her notepad. "Oh my gosh I'd love to! I LOVE proms! They're so cool! But one thing, Blossom... Do we get to go to the prom too?" she squealed with a sunshiny grin, jumping up and dropping her pencil and notepad onto Buttercup's feet.

"HEY! That damn notepad of yours has real sharp edges, watch it!" Buttercup yelped as the hard plastic edge poked her on her big toe. Bubbles giggled. "Sorry Buttercup."

* * *

May sat down on the cold, hard bench in the park next to the academy. The sunset painted the sky like a picture; shades of purple, orange, red, and pink were splashed across the clouds and atmosphere like a careless child's artwork. The breeze blew softly past her, seeming to whisper in her ear a message that she couldn't make out. Sighing, she pulled out her book and flipped to the page she last stopped on before she left the dorm. She knew Buttercup didn't like her; it seemed to come as some natural feeling. It wasn't that she didn't like Buttercup either... It was just that she seemed so aggressive and... unfriendly to strangers. That's right, she considered herself as a stranger.

"Hey Mayflower." May knew she could tell that voice anywhere. She blushed slightly as she looked up into the crimson red eyes of Brick. Yes, her crush.

"Hi Brick..." she trailed off, and went back to her book, still faintly blushing.

"'Sup?"

"Uh, nothing much... You?"

"Man, Mayflower, what's up with that look on your face?" Brick smirked teasingly as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What are you doing here anyway?" May asked, exasperated.

"Oh, nothing out of the usual. I should ask the same of you. Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm room with Pinkie?" Brick replied casually, his hands in his baggy black pant pockets.

"Um, actually, no. Her sisters came, actually. I don't think her sister Buttercup really wants me there. I don't know about Bubbles though..." May looked upwards at the multicolored clouds floating above her.

"Pinkie has two sisters called Buttercup and Bubbles...? Are you sure those are their names?" Brick furrowed his brow as he processed everything through his brain at a furious speed. "Great, Mayflower, catch you later," he said, getting up. Before May could reply, all that was left of her crush was a crimson red streak.


	5. Jealousy?

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya everyone! This here is ihearteverything33 xD and yes, I DO 'heart' everything. 333**

**Sorry if I didn't update for a long time. [hey well, it's long for me..] and I refuse to go through a Writer's Block or any of that stupid stuff, so.. Yeah.**

**And basically, since May "spilled" some stuff though she didn't know it, now Brick's coming to conclusions. And change of summary of stories a bit: a little bit of Blues and Greens but mostly Reds (pairings). Since I honestly don't know how to do Green and Blue pairings well.. They're just not really my type. Sorry, you Blue/Green fans out there. I doubt I even know how to do a Red pairing well but whatever. xP**

**And also: YES, there is a love triangle. Maybe with a slight twist.**

**Oh and in this chapter, there's some swearing. Sorryyyyyyyyy :S**

**That's all for this time, I think. On with the story! :) please enjoy, but PLEASE give your advice or ideas for future chapters. THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Bubbles' ex-boyfriend's name, since I'm not the one who made up that name. Ah well.**

**Translations: (Chinese pinyin, yeah.)**

**beijing kao ya: Peking duck**

**hong shao niu rou: roasted beef**

**xie xie: thank you**

* * *

Chapter 5: Familiar Strangers

Brick slammed the dorm door shut with a loud bang as he strode inside the room, causing Boomer and Butch to both look up. "What the hell, dude?" Butch exclaimed unnecessarily loudly, gluing his eyes back onto the TV as he pressed the Play button and started playing a gory video game, while Boomer shook his head. "I got the Chinese takeout!" he said, opening the Styrofoam boxes one by one while Brick simply stared at both of them. "Did you know Pinkie has two hot sisters?" he asked, sitting down casually, causing Butch's ears to pop up, unsurprisingly. He paused the video game and looked up again. "Really?"

"No, I was just saying that to get your attention. Now get over here and eat. I have something to 'share' with you guys," Brick smirked as his brother's face fell. "Fine, asshole," came the reply as the jet-haired video game lover reluctantly got up and plonked himself into the seat next to Boomer.

"So? What is it?" Butch asked expectantly, his mouth full of Chinese noodles as he chomped noisily. "Man this is great stuff..."

Brick wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Are you freaking kidding me? We're in an elite boarding school, not a stuff-your-damn-face-with-glop food bar. Quit spitting and get a tissue. You get the hat wet, you are SO dead."

"Whatever."

"The Powerpuff girls are back in town."

Butch spat everything that was currently in his mouth out across the table in surprise, causing an exasperated sigh from Boomer while Brick slapped his hand against his forehead and let out a snort of disgust. "Whoops. Sorry bros," the black-haired brother said plainly as if nothing had happened and continued eating. "So... The Powderpuffs are back in town? Aw man, I wanna whup that Buttercup bitch's ass again!"

"I wonder how Bubbles has been doing..."

Both Brick and Butch snapped their heads up and stared at Boomer with incredulous glares. "Are you fucking serious, bro? They're flipping Powderpuffs. Don't tell me you actually like Bubbles!" Butch started, but was silenced by a serious Brick. "And I think I know just who they are," he said, grinning evilly while repositioning his red cap.

* * *

"So, what's new here, sista?" Buttercup grinned, lying on her side on Blossom's bed with Blossom and Bubbles lying next to her. They had gotten bored enough that they had decided that they should spend a little time talking, especially since they had barely communicated in the past year.

"Hey Blossom, did you know we saw a cute boy today?!" Bubbles giggled, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"That's great Bubbles, really, but aren't you already dating someone?" Blossom replied teasingly, sticking her tongue out cheekily.

"Oh, Michael? We broke up in April. He had to move and said he couldn't keep up with long-distance relationships..." Bubbles sighed, obviously sad at the painful memory. Blossom patted her shoulder reassuringly. "So, what did this new boy look like? I wonder if I know him."

"He had this really cute blonde hairdo, and he had the most AMAZING dark blue eyes! Not to mention the fact that he was wearing dark blue all over! ALL!" Bubbles squealed at this new, fresher memory. "He was so CUTE!"

"Yeah yeah, Bubbles.. He wasn't THAT bad, I guess, but don't go falling for random stranger idiots," Buttercup grumbled. "Especially not when he crashes into you by accident and you drop your suitcases on his foot."

Blossom was deep in thought. Blonde hair? Dark blue eyes? Wearing dark blue all over? she thought aloud. Suddenly it all clicked in place.

"Yeah, what about that? Do you know him?" Bubbles' eyes glimmered.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Blossom asked, surprised and instantly embarrassed. "Well.. There's probably only one person who's like that...-"

"WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO?!" Brace yourself, Bubbles.

"... Boomer. Boomer Jojo. The guy with two brothers; an annoying redhead named Brick, and a perverted womanizer called Butch. Do you guys remember who they are?" she continued, looking earnestly at her sisters.

"... Boomer?" Bubbles asked, cocking her head slightly.

"... Butch the bitch?" Buttercup growled in horror.

"Language, Buttercup! And yes. They're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we're in no complete safety zone with them around." Blossom frowned.

"SHIT!" Buttercup screamed, throwing the remote control, causing it to bang against the sofa frame and leaving a nasty indent on the side of the wooden structure, while Bubbles jumped at her ebony-haired sister's sudden outburst.

"Buttercup! Language!"

"Sorry Blossom, just surprised, that's all. Why are they here?! If people think they're such amazing crap, then why wouldn't _we_ be here?! Especially Butch. Even thinking of him makes me wanna puke up my guts. Jeez," Buttercup replied.

"That's just how it is, I guess. So, the person Buttercup and I met today in the hallway was Boomer? Omigosh he's so... DIFFERENT now!" Bubbles exclaimed, pondering.

"Um, duh. Do you think some three idiots downgraded into babies overnight or what? Though that would be AWESOME if they did!" Buttercup snorted upon the mere mention of the thought of Butch being turned into a helpless baby.

"Right. I admit they've changed a lot. And come to think about it, it's about time we head out for dinner. Actually, maybe we could skip the dinner-serving today in the cafeteria, don't you think? Do any of you have any thoughts for dinner?" Blossom sat up quickly and swung her legs down from the bed.

"Not really, let's just get some Chinese takeout!" Bubbles suggested, turning her head towards the door, where Blossom was headed to, buttoning up her beige trench coat's ginormous coffee brown buttons.

"Yeah, I want noodles... please," Buttercup finished uncertainly, causing Bubbles to giggle at her new manners.

"Got that. I'll be back really soon, okay?" Blossom smiled, and left, taking her glossy pink leopard print wallet with her and jingling the dorm keys as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Excuse me? Yes, sorry, I'd like 4 shares of Chinese noodles and tangerine chicken, please?" Blossom politely stepped up to the counter and said to the cashier, who looked at her, bug-eyed.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry. No more. Only _Beijing kao ya_ and_ hong shao niu rou_, sorry," the cashier then replied in return with a heavy Chinese accent after a moment of staring, and looking down, tapping on the marble counter and pointing up at the menu above him to show her. At least, being a Powerpuff, Blossom could understand an astonishing amount of languages, and speak them too, with Chinese included. "Okay, then I'd like the beef please," she smiled a dazzling smile as the cashier called towards the kitchen with a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes.

"Thanks!_ Xie xie_!" Blossom flashed another pearly white smile as she paid and took off with her food after a minute or two of waiting. Once she was outside, she took out her Android phone and texted Bubbles.

Blossom: _Bubbles, is Buttercup okay with beef? No more tangerine chicken. There are carrots too so you don't need to worry about being vegetarian._

Bubbles soon replied back.

Bubbles: _Sure thing, that's great! :)_

Blossom: _K. Wait saw something suspicious. Catch you later._

As soon as she had clicked 'send', Blossom looked back up to find the red streak she had just seen a few seconds ago still marking the sky. She quickly turned the corner around the building into a secluded alley and shot off after him, pocketing her phone and putting her thin wallet in a pocket on the inside layer of her trench coat, leaving a neon pink streak in her wake.

* * *

Brick barreled out of the academy, not caring if anyone saw him shoot through the clear sky. So what if they did? he thought. He needed to clear his mind, after all. Who knew meeting your sworn enemies after so long would be so stressful and pressurizing? After all, he hadn't seen his counterpart for more than 10 years and yet she was right under his nose since the beginning of school? Which meant she had been right in front of him for literally a week, and he hadn't suspected a thing. How foolish of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, yet somewhat confident voice, the very thing he wanted to get his mind off, "Brick? What are you doing here?"

Blossom.

Brick looked up at his counterpart, who was standing next to where he was sitting, looking down at him. He smirked, surprisingly. "Nothing, Pinkie. I could ask the same of you."

Blossom had, in fact, stopped a few meters away from his own landing spot so she wouldn't be spotted, and had walked over. She had, in fact, suspected that her irritating counterpart would simply just BE the Rowdyruff Boys, instead of hiding who they were. So instead, she knew, two could play this game.

"Oh, nothing really. Just came for a walk, that's all," she mustered, and kept looking at him.

"Me neither. Say, you're roommates with that May chick, aren't ya?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um, why?"

"Nothing. She's hot, that's all. I kinda like the looks of her."

"You are absolutely PUTRID! Can't you PLEASE be a playboy somewhere else that's NOT school? And quit messing with her, honestly! Don't you have better things to do than mess with other girls?" Blossom looked sick and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're JEALOUS," Brick snickered teasingly, causing Blossom to gasp uncharacteristically.

"Yeah right! In what world would I be jealous? In fact, why don't you go date May for all I care!" she half-retorted, half-cried out, furrowing her brows, and strode off, with Brick still staring in her direction, an eyebrow raised in question and confusion.

* * *

Blossom wrenched open her pink dorm room door after fiercely jabbing the key into the shiny golden keyhole and twisting it aside with unnecessary strength. Bubbles and Buttercup looked up. "Hey sis, what took you so long?" Buttercup asked lazily, her bare feet kicked up against the creamy white wall. "Nothing," Blossom fumed silently, trying to remain as normal as possible, and set the food on the table. The delicious smell drifted across the room, causing everyone's mouths to water. Bubbles stood up first, slipping on her baby blue furry slippers.

"By the way, May came back a few minutes ago. She brought us smoothies! Isn't that nice of her? She even got me a blue raspberry one! She's in the bathroom right now though," Bubbles piped up, and sat down in the seat next to Blossom, taking one of the Styrofoam boxes and opening it to reveal a lovely meal, despite maybe some extra oil here and there.

As if on cue, May appeared from the bathroom, which was located next to her bedroom. "Hey Blossom," she greeted warmly, smiling as if nothing happened, and came to the dining table, choosing a seat next to Blossom and deliberately as far away from Buttercup as possible. The green-eyed sibling sauntered up to the table and took a seat next to Bubbles. Soon everyone was quietly munching away on their noodles. Until the phone suddenly rang. Blossom rushed to get it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Pinkie, that you?"

"Um, yes? Wait... Brick? What are you DOING?!" Blossom half screeched, half hissed into the speaker when she heard the caller's voice.

"Tell Mayflower to get on the phone and put it on speaker at max volume, NOW," he commanded, and Blossom grudgingly did as she was told. Putting the phone on speaker, she handed the phone to May and watched as she lay the phone on the table.

"Hello?"

"'Sup, Mayflower."

"Oh... H-Hi Brick!" May blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Blossom.

"So, here's the thing... Ya wanna be my girlfriend?" Everyone's eyes went wide, and Blossom was flaming with fury on the inside, though it only showed as slight surprise on the outside.

May gasped. She silently looked at Blossom, pleading for help. Blossom couldn't help it; her good side took over. Her eyes, now glassy and seemingly lifeless, said no, while she mouthed yes with a smile and nodded to May from the lower part of her face. Bubbles and Buttercup gaped at her, eyes goggling, before turning back to May, who excitedly answered, "OMG YES! I'd love to! You're not kidding, right?"

"Not at all. Wanna meet up at the corner cafe tomorrow at 3?"

"It's a date!"

With that they hung up, and everyone burst into chatters as soon as the phone call ended.


	6. Meet and Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I think. No no I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! :)**

**Well I was kinda thinking about making another story about the Ruffs being turned into babies, which BTW is not my idea (inspired by FadedIllusion101), but is my writing bad? Aw gosh I don't know. What do you guys think? Any advice?**

**If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, then I'll try my best to include them in!**

**Oh and: the Rowdyright Boys are NOT going to be in this story (I think) because I don't know much about them and the plot's gonna be all messed up and stuff if they are... Sorry everyone ;( if you have any objections just please put it in your review. I respect all opinions and stuff. Unless they just have swear words and nothing encouraging at all. Heh. Thanks!**

**More swearing for Butch and Buttercup. Sorry everyone. I suck at writing about the Blues and Greens, which is why my fanfics are probably all gonna be about Blossom and Brick. Yeep. Sorry everyone... TT TT**

**On with the story then. Is it me or am I starting to lose my touch or what?**

**Oh well. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME 333**

**And a special mention to Guineapigz2002! She's an AWESOME person! And she reviews for every single chapter! Ah, thank you so much Guineapigz2002! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Okay, she had to admit it. Blossom was probably just a teensy weensy bit jealous. She refused to admit it herself, but deep down inside, she knew. _What's wrong with you, Blossom?_ she asked herself, mentally slapping her forehead as she read yet another thick novel, leaning against her puffy pink pillow while Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting on the sofa, watching the news absentmindedly. May had gone to the bathroom again right after the phone call, and had stayed in there for over an hour, doing who knows what, with the occasional stifled giggle. _Probably sitting in the bath tub, texting Brick_, Blossom rethought bitterly, and tried to force herself to stop. Shouldn't she be happy that May was dating? After all, she was supposed to support her! Blossom buried her face in her book, inhaling the faint smell of lavenders and nature as her forehead lay on the page, in her lap.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" Bubbles asked worriedly, looking up at her sister from her sketch pad. A muffled 'yes' came from Blossom's book.

This caused Buttercup to look up. "No kidding sis, but you seriously look like you haven't slept in YEARS," she stated unnecessarily before turning back to the TV screen, her lime green eyes glued onto the television screen once more as Blossom looked back up.

"This book smells like lavenders..."

"Honestly Blossom, are you sure you're okay with May going out with Brick? Because you seem awful upset about it..." Bubbles tilted her head slightly and put down her sketch pad before walking over and sitting down next to Blossom. Blossom simply smiled at her weakly and fell back onto her bed, looking at the ceiling light. "Yes Bubbles, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not kidding. I could honestly care less if that hypocrite dated ANYONE, to that matter. Ugh, I just HATE him so much! Gosh..." she turned onto her other side, facing away from her blonde sister.

Buttercup looked up and seemed to glare at no one in particular, literally burning a fresh hole in the creamy white wall, which started rising mist and smoke. Blossom raised her eyebrows. "We'll be sleeping in the rain, on the street tonight if you don't stop," she pointed out, and Buttercup immediately stopped and shrugged, looking away. "Whatever. That May chick is creepy crazy and way too girly. I don't like her one single bit, sis," she stated matter-of-factly, and continued watching TV again, staring as the two muscular machos on the TV wrestled it out with each other. "Man, yeah, this is the life..."

* * *

"Dude, don't you think you went a little far this time?" Boomer asked as he leaned sat on the couch arm, drinking a glass of orange juice, eyeing his two brothers carefully.

Brick glanced at him, his eyes narrow, and eyed his blonde-haired brother, his eyes chilling Boomer to the bone, sending a shiver down his spine. "Nah. I'm good. It's not like I really care about her anyways." Boomer rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask? Jeez bro, you have GOT to do something about this. I'm dead serious."

It was then that Butch looked up. "I'm hungry."

"Hi Hungry," Boomer stated, looking off in the other direction.

"Shut up Boomer," Butch snapped. "I'm hungry and I need something to eat before I blow something up!"

"We know that you're Hungry... Go get it yourself," Boomer turned back around, his focus not drifting out the window anymore as he took another gulp of his orange juice.

"Gah, FINE! You two idiots." Butch lazily got up and stomped over to the kitchen, where, a minute later, a howl was heard. Boomer winced as Brick groaned. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUTCH?!"

"NO MORE STEAK! GIMME SOME!" Butch yelled as he threw himself back onto the couch, searching around for pillows.

"No! Go get some yourself," Brick directed, motioning towards the door. "And also, go get these things too." He flashed into the kitchen, and, a moment later, sped back with a crimson streak behind him, holding a long grocery list in his hands. "I've got business, jerkface. Go get steak and all those others yourself." With that, he strode off before Butch could take in what was happening.

"-WHAT! Noooooooooooooooooo I'm NOT gonna go buy anything! You go, Boomer!" Butch wailed like an annoying 5 year old, but then noticed that Boomer had already left to his room and had semi-locked his bedroom door. "Aw, shit."

* * *

Buttercup groaned as she made her way through the supermarket, browsing the aisles quickly. "Damn, Blossom," she muttered, "why, out of all people, does it have to be me? I'm not some food storage, helloooo?" Bending down to pick up a carton of eggs and placing them in her trolley, she almost pulled her own hair out. "Crap! Fat cakes! Steak!" she gasped as she then quickly sped to the meat isle.

* * *

Butch sauntered into meat isle of the local supermarket, which had the best quality meat ever. Well, it was the best in Butch's opinion. He walked over to the steak area and leaned in to pick the juiciest lump of steak he saw in the pile when a quick, slender hand snatched it out of the way of his grasp. He looked up, indignant, only to find himself staring at an extremely hot, black-haired girl with apple green eyes, coal black hair, and wearing a green tank top and sports pants, staring him down with the frozen steak in her hands.

"Gimme that, girly."

The girl gasped, irritated and obviously steamed. "I am NOT a GIRLY, you jerkface!" she retorted, and crossed her arms, throwing the steak into her cart with amazing accuracy. Butch was surprised at first, but brushed it off quickly as he reached over, trying to grab another giant lump. As he thought he was just going to grab it, he felt his face crash into cold, sticky clumps of juicy meat. "What the hell?!" he half mumbled loudly, and looked down to find himself sitting in the freezing meat with the black-haired girl towering over him, snickering. "Seriously, babe? Is that the best you can do?" he smirked, jumping out of the meat pile and brushing himself down gingerly. The girl's face turned mildly red for a split second before she shoved him again. "You crazy asshole," she muttered half-heartedly, looking at Butch with a content smirk on her face. "Yeah right, think again sweetie," he snorted, half expecting her not to hear. But with the superhuman hearing, she did. "What'd you call me?"

"Sweetie. Want me to spell it for ya? S-W-E-"

"NO YOU IDIOT! Ugh."

"So, what's your name, hot stuff?"

"Quit calling me names first, bitchy boy."

"Ooh, I'm heartbroken," Butch snickered, putting a hand over his heart for effects. "What's your name?"

"I ain't tellin' you that! You tell me yours first."

"Psh, yeah right. Tell me, hot stuff. Hot hot hot stuff, man. Pretty girls."

"Buttercup."

"Butch. Nice name, Butterbabe."

"Quit calling me names, BUTCHIE BOY. Ohhh now that sounds funny. BUTCHIE BOY."

"Oi. Shut it, Butterfingers."

"Ugh, do you have a freaking new nickname for me every 5 seconds?!"

"Actually, yeah, yeah I do."

"Oh my GOSH you are such a jerk!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"ASSHOLE!"

"Hah! I could do better."

"Show me."

"Sure."

With that, Butch nudged past Buttercup deliberately and pushed his cart over to where Buttercup was, a smirk plastered onto his face ridiculously. Buttercup rolled her eyes and strode away, shoving the trolley off in front of her. To her chagrin, Butch followed right at her heel. "Are you seriously gonna just follow me around this damn market?!" she yelled at him, stopping and turning around in her tracks to face her (now unknown) counterpart. "Yeah, yeah I am," came the reply. Butch remained true to his word.

* * *

"Um, May, your date is gonna be-" Blossom started as she saw the pink squid clock on the wall strike 2:30. May hadn't even prepared for a single thing. First she had stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like a millennium, and finally coming out 2 hours later still fully dressed, eyes glued to her phone as she giggled and smiled in a girly fashion.

"Yeah, I know, Blossom, thanks. I really need to get ready, yeah. Can you help me out?" May interrupted, getting up and, FINALLY, putting her phone down on the peachy pink vanity and looking up at her roommate through the mirror. Blossom sighed. "Sure thing, May... Bubbles, come over here and help her out, will you?" Blossom sighed and beckoned for her blonde sister to come over. Bubbles cheerily skipped over next to Blossom from where she was sitting. "Yes, Blossom? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you help me out with May? Remember, she has a date in literally half an hour. With Brick."

"Oh, sure sure! We have NO time to waste, okay? Now let's see..."

After a while, Bubbles stood back, admiring her new fashion masterpiece. Blossom immediately envied her dorm roommate, but said nothing and smiled cheerfully. May was astonished as she scrutinized herself in the mirror, taking in every astonishing little detail. "What... did... you... do?" she gasped. She could barely recognize herself!

May looked stunning. She was clad in a form-fitting, strapless dark pink dress that hugged her every curve (and believe me, she had quite a few of those... though not as many as Blossom) and reached down to the middle of her thighs, curled ringlet hair that was done up with a neat red bow, and a bit of blush and eye shadow and mascara, causing her eyelashes to flicker outwards. A beautiful pearl necklace adorned her neck, and a pair of matching pearl earrings hung from her earlobes. She was almost unrecognizable! In a good way, that is.

"Oh my gosh, it's past 3 already! Wait... Never mind. Brick and I changed the time to 5. Is that okay with you guys? I should get going. We're going to have dinner together at that fancy new Chinese restaurant that opened up just across the road... What's it called? Oh, right. The Dim Sun Starlet or something. Sorry about tonight. Gotta go! Reservations can't wait! Bye guys!" May cried excitedly, grabbing a hot pink purse and slipping on a deep pink pair of high heels and a magenta jacket due to the cold outside. Blossom stared as the door slammed behind her. "Um... What just happened? Bubbles?"

* * *

"No. Now quit following me like a dumb dog and just go home already!" Buttercup cried, exasperated, as Butch followed her, enjoying every moment he annoyed her.

"No can do, Butters. I kinda like this. Plus, you get to be annoyed, and I can see your super-sexy sister."

Buttercup spun around. "What super-sexy sister?!"

"That Blossom chick. She could fry the universe in a MILLISECOND with all that hotness she got there."

"Don't you dare get anywhere _near_ my sister, dammit..." Buttercup threatened.

"Oh, you must be jealous," Butch jeered airily, sticking his nose up in the air with an arrogant air. Gosh, were his two brothers like this too?!

"Yeah right, asshole. Lay off. Seriously."

"Man, you sure like the word 'asshole', don't you?"

"Screw off, Butch!"

"Butterfingers, don't get messy with me."

"Did you know 'Butch' is one letter away from 'bitch'?! Wow I see a resemblance!" Buttercup exclaimed obnoxiously, quickly paying the cashier and tearing off with the two large bags of groceries she had bought. Butch immediately followed her, stuffing a $100 bill in the cashier's shocked hands and flying off, dragging the haywire trolley behind him.

Buttercup stiffly bent down to tie her shoelace, placing the bags onto the ground as she bent over in an arch. Butch sped up and nudged her with his foot, knocking her off balance, causing her to growl in irritation. Before she even looked up, she knew who he was. "Butch. Go away."

"No can do, Butterbabe. Plus, look at that handful of stuff ya got there. Lemme help you," Butch replied, smirking as he took the two plastic bags filled with various items. He was met a second later with a small hand imprint on his back. Ow. He whipped around to find Buttercup standing behind him, her hands on her hips in indignation. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" he moaned, using his one free hand to rub his back.

"I'm glad you even knew the word 'handful'. Now gimme my stuff back before I knock you flat," Buttercup glared fiercely at him and snatched the bags away before running off again, with Butch trailing after her.

"How about we come to the supermarket again together sometime?!" he called after her, grinning at how she waved her fist in the air in response.

"In your damn dreams!"


	7. Prom Setup

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yeah. Except for a few things that you can figure out.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's ihearteverything33 here.**

**A few things... First thing's first though. Did you guys know that these guys are like, 16-17 years old? IF I said so differently in past chapters, then correction here. The Ruffs, Puffs and Punks are 16-17 years old. Ruffs: 17, Puffs: 16, Punks: 16/17**

**Anyways. If you don't like their age then. I dunno. Tell me maybe? ;D**

**I'm always free for suggestions, remember! If you review, it means the world to me! Honestly! Love you all :)**

**Oh, and, I'm gonna put on a cover for this story soon, any suggestions? Maybe I could draw it. What do you guys think?**

**I'm gonna run outta ideas and might experience a Writer's Block. Oh no. If you have ANY suggestions or ideas or blah, just PLEASE TELL ME. Pretty please.**

**More reviews= faster update. No I'm serious.**

**Oh and, I realized an embarrassing mistake I made in chapters 2 and 4, where I repeated Blossom asking May if she had any sisters or not. Darn I'm SOOOO sorry, everyone. :(**

**I don't think I have anything else...**

**On with the story.**

**I HEART EVERYTHING 33.**

* * *

"Where were you, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, looking up, as Buttercup slammed the dorm door shut with a loud 'BAM', shaking the walls in her wake. The black-haired teenager, in turn, carelessly threw the full plastic bags across the floor, causing several products to be slung across the deep purple rug and the smooth, shiny brown wooden floorboards. She finally faced her red-headed sister with a fierce glare that was directed to no one. "Supermarket, DUH."

"What happened there?" There was a straightforward question for her.

"None of your business," Buttercup replied darkly, and jumped onto the couch as if it were her life, immediately sinking into the soft, plump cushions while clicking the TV on.

Blossom shrugged. "Okay then."

It had been 2 hours since May had probably supposedly started her date with Brick already. 7 pm, to be precise. Blossom sighed deeply to herself. Why on Earth was she, Blossom Utonium, jealous of her absolutely innocent roommate, May (or Berserk) Plutonium, for going out on a single date with her arch nemesis, Brick Jojo? She couldn't figure anything out. Her quiet thoughts were interrupted by a nudge from Bubbles, who had poked her on her left calf with an outstretched foot. Blossom shook her head vigorously and stared at Bubbles with an unidentifiable, indescribable look plastered onto her milky white face. "Uh... Yes, Bubbles?" she asked hesitantly, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Bubbles looked on at her apologetically. "Sorry Blossom, you were just looking so dazed, so I decided to see if you were there? Sorryyyyyyyyyyy..."

"No, Bubbles, that's okay. I'm going to see if there's any mail, okay? It'll only take a second."

"Okay, sis, come back soon, okay? I think that new TV show's going to start soon! Or something," Bubbles called back, only to be met with the wind slamming the door shut with a ground-shaking slam.

* * *

Blossom trailed down the long hallways, gazing out of the giant, arch-shaped windows as she walked by. This place was like a giant medieval mansion or something. It seemed too fancy to be some boarding school. It was like the Hogwarts of everyone's dreams. Her eyes then danced over to the many larger-than-life paintings that loomed over her, hanging from the walls on both sides of her. They were strange... Some were paintings of scenery and beautiful background pictures. Some were portraits, such as various ones of the two Headmistresses, Lady Violet and Lady Esther, young and fresh, probably in their 20's or 30's. Others were simply different, featuring portraits and images of different fathers and other important members of the boarding school. Her eyes flickered from one painting to another, taking all the brush strokes in with her luscious pink eyes. As she neared the end of the hallway, however, she noticed a new painting that she had never seen before until now. She took a step closer to get a better view.

In the painting, there were two figures. One was, by all means, apelike, with simian features, including an extremely stout and wide body frame, along with the black hairs covering much of the visible parts of his body. The figure next to him could simply be called plain weird. This person had a distinctly sharp, long face, with large, glowing black and yellow eyeballs. He or she had short, cropped hair and a strange, fancy, probably French style mustache and a crazy goatee. Not to mention the bright, rosy pink cheeks and the interesting red skin complexion.

Blossom turned away and walked down the winding stairwell, fingers brushing against the handrail as she stepped downwards. Suddenly, right as she was about to take another step, she heard voices coming from the floor above her, and she froze in midair, about to step downwards.

"No one's here, right?" a familiar voice blurted out.

"No. I'm rather sure of it," a feminine, yet masculine, voice drifted down to Blossom's ears creepily. What an eerie sound.

"Oh okay then. What do you want now?" that voice replied, seemingly rather bored. However hard she tried, Blossom simply couldn't pick up on who it was.

"Now, now, don't be impatient. Have you fulfilled your first task yet?" There that weird voice came again.

"Oh, no..."

"Then do it! Have you even MET her yet?" The unfamiliar voice sounded impatient, ironically, and extremely irritated. Obviously this person got ticked off easily.

"Uh, once, when she just arrived."

"Honestly, you MUST do a better job! Well, let me tell you. Tomorrow, there will be the setting up of a masquerade party or whatnot. There, you are required to meet her. Otherwise, who knows what will happen to your dear, dear brothers?"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you DARE get near my brothers! You maniac!"

"Now now, sweetiekins, don't be like that. As long as you do it right, nothing will happen to anyone, remember? Apart from the victim." There, the voice had returned to its "normal" state, soothing and sweet.

"Damn."

"Good. You are to complete this mission, understood?"

"Yes, boss..."

"That's great. Now go back inside before anyone hears us and rats us out."

"Fine..."

The great door above Blossom was closed, and she almost fell, if it weren't for her amazingly strong grip on the railing. She quickly regained her balance and kept on going down. What was this so-called "plan" that she had just heard about? Did it relate to her or/and her sisters? What about May? Who was part of this plan?

* * *

She reached into the mail box down at the reception office and gently pulled out a handful of letters and notices. After saying a quick "thank you" to the receptionist, she slowly walked out of the office and plopped herself down on the comfortable leather chairs outside the office window, fingering through each of the letters. _School monthly newsletter... family welcoming weekend introduction... love letter from a random secret admirer... another love letter... another five love letters... prom set up guidelines! Aha!_ Blossom thought, shuffling through the many papers and, finally, coming down upon the one she was aiming to find.

"Bubbles, I found it!" Blossom called cheerfully as she opened her dorm door to find Bubbles sitting on her bed, drawing, while Buttercup was still watching TV, cheering as her favorite wrestler won once again. Bubbles looked up from her artwork and smiled. "Yay! What's that you're talking about?"

"The guidelines, rules, and some tips for setting up the prom tomorrow. Remember to wake up early! We'll have to go make sure no one's occupied the gym already. Is that okay with you, Buttercup?" Blossom replied and motioned to Buttercup after she finished her last sentence, who, in turn, nodded, her eyes still stuck onto the TV screen. "Got it, sis..." she called.

"Okay, so, what's the time? What? 7:30? I really took that long?" Blossom cried, eyeing the pink squid clock that hung cheerily on the wall.

"Don't worry Blossom, you didn't really take that long... Please don't overreact or anything. Just please. We can stay up for another while, right? Professor lets us stay up till 10:30. He's still pretty strict," Bubbles reassured.

"Oh, okay then. But can't we go to bed at 10, at least? May honestly should be back by then. I mean, how long does it take for a single dinner anyways?"

"Blossom, have you dated anyone since you came here?"

"No, but many people ask me every day. Why?"

"Then why don't you try it out? Gosh, sis. If you're top notch over here, then duh you should go out. Plus, it's a dinner DATE. What'd you expect?" Buttercup finally turned her head around and gazed at Blossom with an unsettling expression, her eyes squinted.

"Oh. I have no idea. Should we wait for her to come back?" Blossom asked, almost as innocent as Bubbles.

"No. I'm bored. Let's just go to bed," Buttercup said, finally getting up and making her way lazily to the bathroom in May's room.

"Okay."

* * *

It was already past 12 by the time May had arrived back at her dorm. She was completely wiped out from all the excitement that evening- Brick had first gone with her to the Dim Sun Starlet and they had stayed there for more than an hour, laughing and eating dim sun and dumplings all the while. Not to mention talking about... interesting things. Then, after he had paid the bill, Brick had brought her to a private bar, in which May had no idea how the owner kept it all a secret from the police in that area, where they had a few drinks and danced the rest of the night away. She had to admit, her new boyfriend was a magnificent dancer. Finally, they had driven home together, despite the fact that they were both half-wasted and woozy.

She quickly and carefully slipped inside the dark dorm room, closing the door behind her as silently as she could before tiptoeing across Blossom's room to her own. She carelessly flung off her shiny hot pink heels onto her own shaggy purple carpet and crawled into her comforting bed, taking a moment to pull off her jacket and throw it onto the floor next to her night stand. "Wait," she murmured to no one in particular, and climbed back out from under her cozy covers. "Pajamas..." she muttered under her breath, and stumbled into the bathroom, clutching her dark pink pajamas to her chest, not even bothering to turn on any lights as she slipped out of her dress and into the soft silk nightgown.

As she floated back out of the bathroom, making sure not to make any noise. She didn't want Blossom or her sisters to wake up, especially not that black-haired, green-eyed sister of Blossom's. _What was her name again? Oh, right, Buttercup_. She had a totally terrifying glare. May swore Buttercup could probably burn a hole in the wall by simply glaring. She evidently had no idea how right she was. As she, ever so slowly, clambered back into her bed, in the dark, not even bothering to use her night vision, and snuggled underneath her fluffy, full blanket, she had no idea that she was being watched. As soon her head met the dark pink pillow, she was sound asleep.

A pair of bright, lime green eyes blinked once or twice, clearly bright in the pitch darkness, wide open in a knowing smirk, before turning over and closing.

* * *

Blossom yawned as the first rays of sunlight flew in through her porthole-shaped window and shone right onto her face before squinting open her eyes. As she looked to her left, she saw Bubbles lying on her temporary bed, which they had picked up the evening before, and Buttercup's dark shape still molded into the comfy couch, in front of the TV. Her nightgown rustled slightly as she carefully slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake up Bubbles and Buttercup without warning. Her dainty feet slipped into her velvety pink slippers silently and she speedily zipped over to the bathroom, glancing at May as she floated into the bathroom. _She looks tired. I wonder where she went_, Blossom thought absentmindedly to herself as she changed into a loose, baggy over-the-shoulder white shirt with a red heart on it, along with the three classic big, black, and bold words 'I LOVE YOU'. Not to mention the classy, stylish ripped jean shorts that stopped a little above the middle of her thigh. As well as the flashy white, tight-fitting leggings that showed off her long, thin legs.

Blossom reached for the neon pink hairbrush that lay on the yellow marble sink counter, simply WAITING to brush her long, almost ankle-length auburn hair. After quickly running her brush through her completely smooth and silky locks and putting them up in a high ponytail with her favorite red bow, she walked out of the bathroom, looking fresh and ready for the day ahead. Bubbles was stirring from her sleep, while Buttercup turned to face the seat of the couch and was mushed up against the many pillows, sleeping soundly. "Good morning, Bubbles," Blossom greeted her sister warmly with a whisper, and sat on the edge of her bed, watching as the blonde slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes gently. "Good morning Blossom!" she whispered back cheerily, noticing their sleeping sister on the couch. "Oh no! We don't have anything to cook for breakfast!" Bubbles cried suddenly, after looking around and surveying the large dorm room. Blossom merely shrugged and said with a blank expression, "We have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the great hall's dining room every day unless we have other plans, which the headmistresses are okay with most of the time. Well, Lady Violet's okay with it. We barely ever see Lady Esther. She's so... mysterious. It's creepy."

A loud, long yawn came from the direction of the apple green couch, where Buttercup stirred and, surprisingly, woke up by herself. "Dude, what time is it...?" Buttercup moaned, pushing herself onto her elbows and looking at her two sisters, who were both wide awake by now already. Blossom sighed. "Buttercup, it's about 7 a.m. How on Earth did you wake up so early anyways? Don't you normally wake up at 9 or something?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and getting off Bubbles' bed. "Yeah, Buttercup, how come you woke up so early this morning? You normally wake up at 10 or something if I don't call you!" Bubbles retorted with an adorable confused look on her angelic face. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Gawd, if I wake up early just once you guys freak out?!" she muttered, slipping her feet into her lime green slippers and getting off the couch groggily, stretching her arms out wide in the process to emphasize just how sleepy she really was. "When do we have to set this crap up? I needa be in this school. I heard they have the awesomest PE classes EVER!" she exclaimed, not seeming to care whether she might wake May up or not, before slipping off to the bathroom in a frenzy.

"May," Blossom urged desperately, yet quietly, gently shaking her roommate's shoulder. "It's almost time to get together at the assembly. Please wake up. We can't afford to be late. Please, May. Please." May groaned unintentionally, and turned over slightly, her head stuffed up against a magenta cushion. Blossom sighed and tried again, this time shaking a little more urgently than before. "May! The house is on fire!" she said a little louder than before. This time, May jerked up out of bed in a flash, and rubbed her forehead before turning to look at Blossom. "Where's the fire?!" she screamed wildly, before realizing what had really happened. "Oh. Sorry. I was just so sleepy. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you just then," she smiled sheepishly before also jumping out of bed, her hot pink nightgown rustling slightly as she slid into her own hot pink slippers. "How much time do we have left?"

"About, uh, 10 minutes before we have to be at the dining hall. You better hurry."

"OMG!" May almost shrieked, and rushed to the wardrobe, tugging out a random stack of clothes and rushing to the bathroom, which Buttercup and Bubbles had just come out of. (no, they DIDN'T go in TOGETHER together..) Bubbles jumped as May rushed past her into the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her. "Weirdo," Buttercup mumbled to no one in particular, and strode to the door to put on her shoes, with Bubbles following close at her heel. Blossom followed suit to find her sisters both dressed and ready. Buttercup was wearing her favorite light green hoodie that said 'SUCK ON THAT' in big, bold letters and her favorite green T-shirt underneath, along with a pair of denim, forest green shorts that reached a little above her middle thigh, plus her apple green Converse low tops. Bubbles was clad in the most adorable baby blue tank top and a pair of white short shorts. As well as the sky blue high top Converses she wore. As Blossom knelt down to tie the laces of her neon pink Converse high tops, May sprinted back out of the bathroom, wearing a hot pink, low-cut crop top that showed the midsection of her stomach, and light pink leggings that stopped below her knees. "Alright, let's go to breakfast then," Blossom announced, smiling, and waited as May shoved her feet into her dark pink low top Converse shoes before stepping out of the door and closing it behind her, with 5 minutes left to go before they were late to breakfast.

* * *

The four rushed into the dining room as the remaining students were filing in and taking their usual seats. Blossom managed to find two extra seats next to her for both Buttercup and Bubbles, who immediately sat down next to her, with May sitting beside Buttercup on the other side. They all turned as Lady Violet made her way forward and started her daily welcome speech.

"Welcome everyone to Le Dimond! It is almost the end of the very first week of the new school term, and we hope that you have enjoyed your stay here so far. First of all, for the newest and first event of the year, the Autumn Promenade is coming up extremely soon, and it is to be set up by 3 students. You three? Please do stand up and let everyone know who you are."

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles awkwardly stood up for a moment before shooting back down into their seats again.

"Alright, these young ladies, Miss Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium have been selected to set up the Autumn prom this year. If you need further information, then please do feel free to ask them. If you need any pamphlets, please go ask Ms. Brown at the front desk for one," Lady Violet finished as the bell rang and students started digging in to their breakfast of freshly baked, warm pancakes with Canadian syrup and blueberries.

* * *

The last of the students were clearing out of the dining, leaving only Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles standing in the direct middle, dazed. "Uh, so, what are we gonna do then? Where do we do it? Where do we start? HELLOOOOOOOOOO, you guys?!" Buttercup asked anxiously, looking around the great dining room.

"It's probably going to be set up either here or in the gymnasium. I'm not sure. I'll go ask Ms. Brown. Just wait here a sec," Blossom replied, and zipped off towards the front desk area. A moment later, she flew back, a paler pink streak stretching out behind her weakly due to her immensely slower speed. She didn't exactly want anyone to see her as a superhero. _Well, not yet, at least. Who knows when I might want to show her true identity?_ she thought to herself as she walked over to her two sisters, holding the 'Further Information' slip that Ms. Brown had already printed out for them. "Okay... So, the prom's going to be in the gym, because if there happens to be some kind of accident or anything, at least there are ladders and stairs over there. Let's go," she announced, and then paced off with her sisters right behind her.

Buttercup shoved open the giant front door to the gym and held it open as her sisters both shuffled in, side by side. Bubbles gasped at the size of the room, while Buttercup, who had finally gotten the time to inspect her surroundings, gaped. "Woah! PRO! We've GOTTA play a game in here, sis!" she whooped joyfully, flying around the gargantuan gymnasium in rapid, lime green circles, causing a mini tornado show. Blossom sighed. "Maybe later, Buttercup," she called out to her extra cheery sister, who eventually slowed down to a stop and floated back onto the ground in front of them before anyone else could see anything. As the green streaks died down, fading away into thin air, Blossom slid the guideline sheet out of her jean shorts pocket and unfolded it. "Okay, so, first of all, we have to... Oh okay. Oh, alright... Sure thing... 'Kay. Um, Bubbles? Buttercup? First, we have to go pick up some frames and a new disco ball they sent over from Japan. It's supposed to have some all-new technology," Blossom stated, skimming over the words on the paper in a flash. "Let's go then!" Bubbles exclaimed, clapping her hands together, and rushing back out of the door downstairs. Buttercup followed suit. "Hey sis?" she pulled herself back and looked at Blossom, who stood there, eyes glued to the paper. "Yes?" she replied, looking up. "You stay here, okay? We'll be fine taking the stuff up ourselves. We promise we won't use our flying powers either okay?" Buttercup's lime green eyes flashed brightly as Blossom absentmindedly nodded. "Alright. If you say so," she replied, and continued looking at her guideline paper.

Bubbles giggled to herself as she pulled in the last piece of the metal frame for the band. "We brought it all in!" she smiled gleefully, her hands clasped together as she looked over every section and item carefully. "They carried it in a giant tow truck!" she continued, and giggled again. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, those idiots were like, 'woah, you can carry that?! How come we haven't seen you guys in the Olympics weight-lifting competition before, eh?' and Bubbles started laughing like crazy. No I'm not kidding, so quit looking at me like that," she shrugged, as Blossom raised her eyebrows at her, an incredulous look on her face. "Never mind then."

* * *

"Okay, and now, the disco ball goes up... here..." Blossom muttered, leaning forwards on the ladder slightly and hooking the disco ball up onto the hook they had nailed onto the ceiling. The ladder swayed dangerously, but she didn't mind. Swaying 3 meter tall ladders compared to more than 10 meter tall monsters? Not a chance she could be scared. She turned her head slightly to her right as Buttercup yelled to her from across the gym, "Hey Blossom, I think someone's here! Who is it? I'm fixing a damn post up!" Blossom pivoted on her spot on the highest rung, only to see Brick, Boomer, and Butch all standing there in the middle of the doorway, their arms crossed in front of their chests and with smirks plastered onto their faces. "Ugh, why?" she moaned inwardly, and turned back around, securing the large, shimmering ball onto the ceiling with a few extra parts she had fished out from the small bag strapped onto her coffee-colored belt. The ladder tilted forwards at a desperately steep angle, but she ignored it anyhow. "Hey Bloss," Brick called, looking up at her from where he was standing, next to the ladder, with his arms still crossed and that irritating smirk still visible on his face, causing Blossom to groan again. "Darn this..." she murmured, jumping slightly to her left, bringing the ladder a few steps away from its original spot. She leaned forward ever so slowly...

"BLOSSOM BE CAREFUL!" Bubbles' scream echoed across the gym desperately as the ladder fell onto its side, tossing Blossom outwards... right into the arms of Brick. She blushed a furious shade of red as Brick snickered, "Hey Pinky, like what you're seeing?" before leaping out of his embrace at an incredible speed and ran out of the gym, blushing like crazy.


	8. Student Archives Incident

**Disclaimer: No own. No own.**

**Author's Note: hey everyone, it's ihearteverything33 here! I'm sorry if the last chapter was too long for you. Was it? Or no? I'll make future chapters shorter/longer if you want. Just tell me.**

**Oh and also! Yeah, just in case you don't get it: the headmistresses appointed Blossom to set up the prom because they like her and she's really responsible. Also, her sisters aren't in this boarding school, but if they help set up with her and do 'outstanding' stuff, then they'll probably let them join Le Dimond. Blah blah. Any more questions? Ask away.**

**I think that's it... right?**

**Oh one last thing! Whoever can figure out who the two people Blossom overheard in the stairwell were will... I dunno. I'll fulfill a request of yours about an upcoming chapter! So, one of the future chapters will be your idea. Don't worry I'll credit you. I'm not a crazy plagiarizer, just to let you know. Hehe. One try only!**

**Sorry if I don't include much Buttercup x Butch and/or Bubbles x Boomer. Sorry sorry sorry. :(**

**I HEART EVERYTHING. 3. 3. Uh huh. That's right.**

* * *

Blossom sat there on the hill above the empty, spacious soccer field, hugging her knees to her chest and pondering over what had just happened. Her gaze wandered over to the gym, which was still bursting with noise as she heard Buttercup bashing the stage posts around and about. She winced as she heard a particularly loud bang, presumably Buttercup (again) crashing into something. Maybe another stage post. She ran her hands through her hair. Everything had been so stressful lately. Plus, there were all-new feelings she had started experiencing since the beginning of school- envy and jealousy, probable crush embarrassment... And most of all, there was the stress. It was unbearable; the pressure just HAD to all come crashing down on her all at once. First there was the arrival of May, the "new kid", and her new roommate, who just HAPPENED to look _extremely_ similar to her. Then, there was the arrival of those three unbearably annoying boys, AKA the Rowdyruff Boys, apparently, who had disappeared for such a long time and then finally reappeared at probably one of the worst times possible, and all three at once! Next there was the arrival of her sisters. No, it didn't mean she didn't WANT her sisters here; of course she did! It was just that they hadn't exactly arrived at the perfect time either. She honestly found it surprising that they didn't react as badly as she had expected them to... or had they? She had no idea. Then there was that new, bizarre-o painting and the incident on the stairwell. Those two people... who were they talking about? Why on Earth was that voice so simply weird? That other voice definitely wasn't Brick's voice, she knew. Definitely not. But then, who could it possibly be?

Perhaps it was time to take a trip to the Student Archives room.

The Student Archives room was off-limits, of course, to all students and most of the teachers and faculty. Even so, barely anyone ever went in there, so it was almost completely safe to snoop around without getting caught. It contained all the historical records of the whole academy itself and all of its students and teachers. Not to mention the founders and co-chairs and all. She obviously didn't know what it was like inside, but she HAD seen a certain dark shadow opening its doors and then sneaking in, trying not to be noticed...

She pushed open the ancient wooden library door open as silently as she could, surveying her new surroundings, and walked in quietly past the unfocused librarian, who was sitting at the checkout desk, waiting for someone to slam their books down onto the counter and let her sign them out from their shelves, eating a bag of Snyder's and reading a book herself. Blossom almost felt sorry for her as she tiptoed behind the nearest bookshelf, ducking down in case the librarian looked upwards and saw her not at the gym. She then made her way to the very back of the vast library, where she eventually reached the back wall. She reached over a little to her right and, with her right palm, slapped a loose brick. Surprisingly, the brick did not fall out; instead, it sank inwards a little, revealing a touch pad, where she tapped in the neon red numbered code. A once completely invisible door swung open, and a small flight of steps appeared out of nowhere. Blossom grinned. "Score one," she murmured under her breath, and walked down the steps, making sure the door closed behind her without making any sound.

Blossom was not a snooper, but she couldn't help it but awe at the sight in front of her as the light flickered on. The Student Archives was like a library in itself- there were shelves, boxes, and many stacks of folders and papers, all organized out in an orderly fashion. "Now, where do I start..." she muttered to herself, and made her way over to the left corner of the room, where she found a pile of old, worn folders. "Let me see... Year 1, no... 2, no. 3, no." Flip, flip, flip. "Aha! Year 40!" Blossom smiled triumphantly and turned around, making sure no one else was sneaking around, before sliding out a couple of clear folders. She read the titles of each. **_Students_**, **_Teachers_**, and _**Founders**_. _Hm, interesting,_ she thought aloud._ Let's see the **Founders** folder first._

She carelessly flipped through the yellowed, slightly wrinkled papers that were clamped into the folder. As she neared the back of the folder, she silently noted how the pages got newer and newer the further back she flipped. Finally, she reached the very last page, which seemed to only be a few days old at the most. She fingered the paper, enjoying the fresh, crisp texture of the sheet as she read over the new founder's description and eyed the picture of this new person. She, honestly speaking, didn't really seem like a founder or co-chair or anything much else. Blossom sat down on a large cardboard box in the corner of the room and crossed her legs as she contemplated the page. "Ima Goodlady," she read out loud, still whispering to herself, as she pulled the folder in for a closer look. "She doesn't look that... founder-y..." She was right on this point. This 'Ima Goodlady' person had straight, blonde-white hair that flattened out against her head and around her face, where it curled upwards towards the sky at the ends of each hair. She had piercing emerald green eyes that seemed to shine right out of the page, a round, white face, and a dazzling smile with a set of even, glimmery-white teeth. Also, those pale freckles were still kind of noticeable. Interesting. Why did she resemble someone she knew so much? However hard Blossom tried to put a finger on this new mystery person, she simply couldn't come up with her name or anything about her. _Hm again_, she thought to herself, furrowing her brow. _Weird_.

"What are you doing here, Red?" someone's irritating voice interrupted her train of thought as she looked up and jumped upwards into the air (literally) at the person in front of her.

"Brick."

"That's right, babe. Now tell me, what're you doing down here?" he commanded, taking a step closer to her, his hands behind his back.

"I might as well ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing down here?" Blossom retorted, her eyes narrowing wearily. Brick's eyes also narrowed as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just suggest you get out of here, before..." he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling with a mocking smile on his face.

"Before? You don't scare me, Brick."

"Oh really? Do I not?" He was now dangerously close to her. His flaming red eyes bore into her own corally pink orbs.

"No."

"Interesting. Now get out."

"Why don't YOU get out first? You aren't even supposed to be in here!"

"Neither are you. Isn't that right?" Brick smirked.

"So? I... Ugh! You're so _annoying_!" Blossom crossed her arms in defiance, and Brick mirrored her. They glared at each other, leaning in closer, their noses almost touching.

"Aw, sweetie, that's so nice of you. Compliment accepted," Brick spat, still smirking.

"UGH! Get out of my way! You... you... MORON!" Blossom ran her hands through her hair in utter frustration and pushed Brick aside before stomping off.

"Not so fast." She spun around in her tracks.

"WHAT?!" she snapped, obviously irritated.

"Not so fast, Pinkie. I can't let you leave that easily now, can I?" Brick snickered, leaning against the wall casually. "What're you even doing here?"

"N-Nothing..." Blossom stuttered hesitantly. "Nothing at all."

"Let me see that thing you're hiding behind your back. C'mon Pinkie."

"No. I'm not hiding anything, Brick," she regained her posture within seconds and straightened up, still backing up, this time sideways. "How did you get here anyways? You're not supposed to be down here. You didn't even answer me."

"I just did. No details."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Argh!"

"Argh to you, too, Brick! Are you STALKING me or something?!"

"No way in Hell would I stalk you! I'm no crazy freako shitbag!"

"Maybe you are."

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW."

"No. Why should I?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Brick growled ferociously, his eyes practically burning.

"I'm simply stating my opinion, Brick. You shouldn't get mad," Blossom rolled her eyes up to the light hanging from the ceiling, which was emitting a warm, yellow glow. Too bad it couldn't cover up the tense atmosphere.

As the two counterparts were fiercely glaring at each other, both getting closer and closer again, there was suddenly a loud _fizz!_ and the light bulb started crackling and spluttering, flickering on and off and on and off continuously. Blossom's eyes widened. That light bulb. Why did it have a certain red glow to it now? It seemed that there was some sort of red, dusty mist circling around it. Weird, Blossom thought, unsure of what to do as the red mist thickened. She glanced at Brick, and noticed his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow ever so slightly, before turning back. What was happening?

All of a sudden, a whispery, musically creepy voice emanated all over the room. "Let me see what is happening now, my two dearies, hmm?" it sneered laughingly, as the red mist enveloped the light bulb, filling the room with a certain crimson glow. Blossom froze. "Who's there?" she called, looking around, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Oh sweetheart, what a dear. Don't be scared... yet." As soon as the voice stopped talking, there was another fizz and crackle, and there came a thick snap from the ceiling. Brick's eyes narrowed even further. "That's better!" the voice murmured once again. "Now, you kids... Fun time!"

Brick's eyes widened. "Blossom, look out!" he yelled, and pulled his frightened counterpart into his arms as the light bulb snapped and fell to the floor at full speed, landing right in the spot where Blossom was a mere second ago. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. A green, putrid-smelling acid arose in billows of smoke clouds, covering the whole room with a light green aura. "Damn," Brick muttered, as the gas started spreading quickly. Coughing, he grabbed a couching, almost unconscious Blossom, and tried to find his way towards the door. "Fuck this..." Within seconds, surprisingly, he found the door handle, and wrenched the door open with as much strength as he could muster, pushing his counterpart out of the room before stumbling out and collapsing onto the floor next to her. The door to the Student Archives room swung itself closed, and sank back into the wall as if it hadn't been touched before. The remnants of the wispy smoke that had escaped alongside the two quickly disintegrated into thin air. Brick got up after a final round of desperate hacking and knelt on one knee next to Blossom. "Hey Bloss, you okay?" he whispered. As if on cue, her eyes opened, and she sat up ever so slowly, leaning on one elbow. "Brick? What... what just happened?" she asked weakly, wincing slightly.

"Uh, the light bulb exploded or something. Could've done bad things," Brick replied casually.

"Oh. T-thank you..." Blossom stuttered, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as Brick helped her up. "I wonder what that was."

"Yeah, me too. Say you're sorry for arguing with me, by the way," Brick smirked, helping Blossom up onto her feet.

"For a moment you were nice. Can't you at least stay like that before turning into an irritating brat again?" Blossom sighed, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Nah." They both burst out laughing for absolutely no reason.

Suddenly, the librarian's voice piped up from across the library. "Please keep the noise level down!"

"Yeah. We better get back to the gym. Right?" Brick grinned at Blossom as she gazed up at him, a smile lit up on her face.

"I guess so."

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure stared into a shining crystal ball that portrayed the image of two redheads walking out of the library, one teasing the other and the other rolling her eyes in frustration and arguing back. "Hmm, something else must be done about this," it said, before melting back into the shadows, leaving the ball shimmering with the image of the two redheads still clearly visible.


	9. Sassy Heartbreaks

**Disclaimer: Need I repeat?**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone.**

**Do you think Brat and Brute should be included more or not? I personally don't REALLY like the Powerpunk girls much, but I'd prefer Berserk if I had to, which is why I included her a lot more. HOWEVER, if you guys want it the other way around, then maybe I'll create a poll or something. If I can. I dunno.**

**Oh and, the person who guessed the two people correctly was... Guineapigz2002! Congrats :D! Smarty pants. Heh. HOWEVER, the answer won't be in this chapter.**

**I shall show you the answer soon though. You'll see. Ooooooh~**

**Also, sorry about the last chapter. I kind of did the last part, and then saved it, but then my browser turned all wonky and deleted it. Sooo... I had to redo the last part. Sorryyyyyyyyy. TT TT**

**Are Mitch and Robin dating/have a crush on each other? I seriously don't know... This is weird. Or Mike? Or.. where did all these names come from anyway?!**

**Sabrina and some other girls in Princess' posse are mine. Well yeah you get it. Kinda like OC's, I guess.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Let us start advancing more into this complicated love triangle, shall we? More swearing. Oof.**

**I. HEART. EVERYTHING. 3. 3. That's right.**

* * *

"Where's Blossom and Brick?" Bubbles asked worriedly, glancing at the large wing-shaped clock that hung from the plaster white walls, checking the time. "It's been like 20 minutes since they left! Where did Blossom GO?" she moaned, her large eyes scared. "Are they okay?"

Buttercup scowled. "Bubbles, just shut up for now, okay? PLEASE. Seriously, that dork over there-" she jabbed her thumb in Butch's direction to emphasize, "-is such a bitch. I can't STAND him. Help me out instead, will ya?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Buttercup, Boomer's helping out here! Did you know how nice he is? And he's so sweet!" Bubbles gushed, smiling sweetly, before walking back to the place she was formerly working on, with Boomer helping out. She honestly hadn't realized before until now, but Boomer really was a wonderful guy. When he had entered the gym, he had made his way over to her shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, and kindly asked if she needed any help working on the prom setup. She smiled to herself contently. _He really is a nice guy_, she thought, absentmindedly stopping to gaze at her blue-clad counterpart, who was stooped over on the ground a few feet away, twisting a shiny steel bolt into place. Bubbles rethought it all over. _Why do I think he's nice? Well, let me see. He's sweet, helpful, kind, caring, and nice. He's sporty. He's really, REALLY muscular. Wow. Not to mention he's super duper cute!_ she squealed inside her head, trying to contain all the words from pouring out of her mouth for real. She smiled again, in thought, before turning around and rushing across the gym to go find another plank.

Meanwhile, as Bubbles was secretly smiling to herself, Buttercup was having one of the worst times of her life. BUTCH. "That bitch," she growled quietly to herself, scrunching up her face as she halfheartedly tightened a screw with all the energy she currently had, almost making it burst. "Oops. Too tight."

"Hey Butterfingers," Butch called, sauntering over to where Buttercup was crouched, with his hands in his pockets casually, his thumbs sticking out.

"WHAT?!" she slammed the screwdriver she was currently holding in her other hand down onto the ground and jumped up, facing her counterpart with a furious glare. "Whaddaya want?"

"Duuuuuuude, you've seriously gotta chillax, man," Butch drawled in a lazy tone, stretching out the words with his eyes in mere slits as his face was lit up by an almost sleepy expression.

"Do something for me then, will you? Get that black 200-pound stereo thingy and bring it over here. Oh, and get that big fatass of a crate too, if ya don't mind. Yeah, that one," Buttercup replied, shrugging, and bent back down, a secret smirk spreading across her face.

"Whatever," Butch muttered, annoyed, and dragged the gargantuan crate and stereo over with his bare hands.

"Showoff."

"Don't be a sissy, Butterbabe, I'm sure I'll be doing a million times better than you even when I'm a bajillion-year-old grandpa," he sniggered as he put the stereo on the ground and opened up the giant flaps of the crate. "Woah, this stuff is seriously sweet..." he muttered, flipping through the bits and bobs inside the box and not noticing Buttercup get up, reach for the stereo handle... and drop it right onto Butch's foot. The reaction was just as she expected.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Butch shrieked, bouncing up and down on one foot while he clutched the other with his two hands and started hopping to and fro. Buttercup howled with laughter as Bubbles and Boomer started laughing at the side at the sight of Boomer's comical brother.

* * *

"So."

"Hmm?" Brick looked down at Blossom, who was looking at her snowy white notepad.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked, leaning over slightly and looking over his counterpart's shoulder to see what this was all about.

"Nothing," Blossom muttered, tapping her chin with the hot pink pen she was holding. "Let's see what else we have to set up..."

"Set up? What the hell are you setting up?"

"Language!" Blossom frowned at Brick's slightly more abrasive use of language before going back to thinking. "Nothing really."

"C'mon Pinkie, it's not like I'm gonna eat you."

"Don't say that! Of course I'm not scared of you or anything, if that's what you're implying," she retorted, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling for inspiration.

"Why would I be implying that? It's pretty obvious either way."

"Please be considerate, I'm really trying to think over here. Aha! Curtains! And. Um. Refreshments! Oh and... drinks... music suggestions from Robin... Uh, what else? Dance competition. Singing competition. Band performances. Karaoke, maybe," Blossom trailed off, desperately scribbling her ideas onto the paper as she continuously thought up of one after another.

"Hey Red."

"What, Brick?"

"You going back to the gym?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I guess. Checking on my bastard brothers, I s'pose." Blossom winced at the harsh language.

"Please stop swearing, Brick."

"Nah. No can do."

* * *

"Blossom! Brick! Where were you guys?" Bubbles gasped as she saw her sister and her male doppelganger stride in through the doors of the gym. "We've been worried sick!"

"Not," Buttercup mumbled, still sneering as she watched Butch stop in mid-hop and fall backwards onto the ground, still clutching his 'wounded' foot. "What an asshole."

"Uh, okay. Thanks Bubbles. Sorry about running off like that. So, how's the setup going? All good?" Blossom quickly flashed a smile with her pearly white, straight teeth before glancing back down at her notebook. "So, here are some new suggestions for the rest of the setup," she mumbled, pushing the notebook onto Brick's chest and rushing back out of the gym. Buttercup was frozen. "What the hell was that? She just ran off again without us? Holy," she scowled before jumping onto her crate to find something. Brick sighed wearily. "Hey you two," he motioned towards Boomer and Butch, who both turned around in unison, before chucking Blossom's notepad in their direction, "I'll be back. Don't you two screw anything up." Both of his brothers nodded dumbly in response as he stalked back out of the gym to find Blossom.

Blossom rushed out of the gym in a hurry to search for the suitable materials to make the stage curtains. Why didn't this school just use the stage in the auditorium? Well, at least this one would be more modern. She arrived at the art room a few minutes later and stopped at the door before taking out her hot pink Samsung phone and dialing a number. A few seconds later, the person on the other line picked up. "Hey, Blossom! How's it going? I seriously haven't heard from you in AGES! Jeez, girl!"

Blossom laughed. "Hey Robin, it's nice talking to you again too. It's okay over here. Did Bubbles and Buttercup tell you they're over here at the academy? Either way, the thing is, we're hosting a prom here, and we need some song suggestions. I figured you'd be the perfect one for that, right?"

"OMG, you're kidding me, right? You have TOTALLY chosen the right person, hon!" Robin squealed into the phone. "Do you guys have any themes or anything?"

"Um, no."

"No way! You've TOTALLY gotta have a theme. And a super cute slow song. Oh oh! And, you guys TOTALLY need those new rocker beats! Seeeeeriously. OMG, did you visit the Hit FM channel yet? Just pick from there, for goodness' sake. Anyhoo. I've got WAY more songs for you, Blossom!" Blossom's friend gushed excitedly. Blossom herself couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Okay then," she replied. "Anyway, I'll text you the school's address in a sec. And the details too. Do you have any plans for Saturday night next week? If not then you're invited to the prom too!"

"Really? Oh my gosh, yes please! I'd LOVE to be there! Oh, and, can I bring Mitch with me? He's invited too if I am, riiiiight?"

"Of course. I'll tell Bubbles and Buttercup."

"YAY thanks Bloss, love ya! Text you later, 'kay? Mom nagging AGAIN. Ugh. Bye!" Robin giggled and hung up. Blossom stuck her phone back into her pocket and opened the door to the art room. Brick, who had caught up, also sneaked in when she wasn't watching. "Cotton? No. Wool? No way. Silk? Not enough... What else..?" Blossom muttered, flipping through the large sheets of fabrics on one of the shelves. Brick snuck up behind her and leaned forward before whispering into her ear, "I don't think you'd need any of them."

Blossom jumped, gasping, before realizing who it was and exhaling the deep breath she had been holding in while running her hands through her hair. "Brick! Why did you have to sneak up on me like that?" she complained as Brick smirked casually. "Nah, it's funny watching you react. Priceless, if I must say so myself," he shrugged coolly. "It's not funny!" Blossom retorted, and turned back around. "You really think we shouldn't have curtains?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Too much work, whaddaya think?"

"Don't be lazy. Not to mention you're not the one who's gonna be making the curtains, now are you? I am."

"You do a lot."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do. Workaholic."

"Don't you dare call me that, Brick! I am NOT a workaholic!"

"Yeah you are. Don't believe me? Ask everyone else in our school."

"Ugh. Irritating."

"Talking bout yourself again, are you?"

"Why do you always have to PROVOKE others?" Blossom moaned, her back still facing Brick as she continuously shuffled through each sheet.

"I don't. I'm just pointing out a fact."

"And it's very annoying, at that."

"Thanks Pinkie, great complimenting skills ya got there."

"Be quiet, will you?"

"No can do."

"I see why you're brothers with Butch now."

"I see why you're sisters with Buttercup now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently."

"Ugh, never mind." She stormed out of the art room with Brick trailing behind her, his hands dug deep into his pockets.

* * *

"Alright, so no curtains now, I'm guessing," Blossom announced, crossing off the first suggestion on her notepad. Bubbles grinned. "Yay, we're almost done!" she cried, dancing around the room happily while Boomer, unnoticed to her, stared at her happy-go-lucky state, also smiling widely. _Darn, she's cute_, he thought, his arms crossed as he leaned against a stack of boxes. His brief thoughts were then again interrupted as Bubbles stopped dancing around and Blossom started talking again. "Oh, and also, Robin's going to be coming-"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!" Bubbles shrieked, jumping on her redhead sister in her excitement. "I HAVEN'T SEEN ROBIN IN FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Blossom shook her head in a daze before getting back up. "Bubbles, wasn't she living in our neighborhood? Don't tell me she moved."

"Oh right." Bubbles blinked innocently. "I forgot Robin still lives there. Oopsie!" Giggling, she skipped off into the gym storage room to get something she had hidden back there.

Buttercup groaned. "Bubbles. You've gotta be freaking kidding me. You DRAGGED me over there last week for a sorta play date thing!"

"IT WAS A PROJECT!" Bubbles screeched from inside the storage room. "NOT A PLAY DATE!"

"Eh, whatever."

"Hmph."

"Uh, okay, so. Let's see. We have the boombox, right?" Blossom asked everyone. Buttercup nodded. "Yeah, right there."

"Okay. So. Oh. We're done then!" she announced, before surveying her surroundings. "Perfect. We'll set up the tables an hour before the prom starts, okay? Oh and, did any of you find a DJ or something?"

Everyone nodded in unison. Buttercup cheered. "Woohoo! No more prom crap! Ahahaha!" she yelled, her arms in the air in glee. Butch snickered before he also burst out laughing. "You look like an idiot like that, BC!" he noted, still snickering, only to be chased around the transformed gym by a now frustrated Buttercup.

Blossom shook her head again and watched as Boomer made his way over to Bubbles, who had emerged from the storage room carrying a few sparkly decorations. "Hey, uh, Bubbles? You need help with those?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck cutely. Bubbles grinned at him in a good-natured way. "Sure thing! Thanks, Boomer!" before skipping off again, with Boomer trailing after her, his hands full. Brick walked over and stood next to her, looking at his brothers with his counterpart's sisters, all having a good time. "They barely know each other," he pointed out blatantly. Blossom turned to look at him. "I figured you'd eventually figure that out, mister I'm-so-awesome-and-I-know-it-all," she replied evenly, her eyes wide and glowing.

Brick snorted. "Yeah yeah, miss I'm-such-a-prissy-sissy-and-I-have-a-stick-in-my-a ss."

"I do NOT have some 'stick in my backside', you arrogant, self-centered idiot!" Blossom gasped in defiance and glared at him.

"Psh. Ya don't needa say it all that loud. Everyone can HEAR you. Although it's pretty obvious already," Brick shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Really?"

"Sure thing."

"Annoying!"

"Priss."

"Don't you dare!"

"I do dare, how about it?"

"Why are you so UNPREDICTABLE? Can't you at least stay the same for one MILLISECOND?" Blossom cried.

"Nah, pretty annoying being boring."

"I never said BORING. Do you have ears?"

"Sure I do. I doubt you do though. I don't think you heard me when I said 'priss'."

"Ugh!"

"Suck it up, princess stuck-up."

"Why do you have to continuously INSULT people all day long?"

"I don't. I'm just stating the truth. Got any problems with that?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, I've got a problem with that. Care to ask?"

"No, I wouldn't waste my time on you. Or my breath. I don't know. Who cares."

"IRRITATING!" Blossom cried as she stomped out of the gym. _Why was he so nice after the incident in the Student Archives room? Why did he change so much? Maybe he really is different,_ Blossom thought aloud to herself. _Why is he so unpredictable?_

* * *

_I wonder what Blossom and her sisters are doing_, May asked herself as she wandered down the hallway. _She didn't tell me where they were going or what they were going to do. I wonder if I'm missing out on anything_. She turned the corner and kept on walking. _I wonder where Brick is. I hope our relationship's going to last_. She reached the stairs and slowly made her way down the steps, still in deep thought. _I mean, he's a really nice guy. And plus, I really like him_. She stepped down onto the first floor and made her way into another hallway. Her train of thought then wandered over to Brick. Did he really like her? Well, it seemed a lot like it, but why? Before, none of the boys ever wanted to ask her out. Not even the nerdiest geeks around. Let alone the hottest guy in the school. She really couldn't understand. Why did he flirt with Blossom then? No idea. Did Blossom know she liked Brick back? Maybe, and probably, but she hadn't showed any signs of affection towards him when Blossom was around. That was a good thing. Did Blossom herself like Brick? Most definitely no. May couldn't think of a time when Blossom had any intention of showing affection or flirting with him.

She then realized she had reached the front desk area. Where would Blossom be? "Excuse me, Miss. Do you know where a student named Blossom-" she started, but was quickly cut off by the receptionist's response.

"Blossom? Gym."

"-Oh. Alright. Thank you!" May flashed a smile and sped off in the direction of the gym.

She kept on walking, speeding up her pace slightly the nearer she got to the separate building. However, she was stopped by the sight of a small posse of girls making their way towards her. She squinted. Princess? Oh no, not that girl. No way. She froze on the spot as Princess sashayed over to her, trying to make herself look pretty. "What're YOU staring at, newbie?" she rolled her eyes and demanded, jutting out her hips. _Sassy bitch_, May thought to herself before gulping, "Nothing, jeez." Princess snorted. "Yeah right. Well, WHAT-EVER! Oh and, tell me where my boyfriend is, will you?" she sassed, puffing up her already overly-puffed up pigtails. Or whatever you'd call those two gigantic pom poms of over-curled, plain brownish-auburn hair that puffed up into two giant BALLS of fluff. "What...?" May asked dumbly, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh em GEE, girls, this dumbo doesn't even know who my BOYFRIEND is. How STUPID is she?!" Princess rolled her eyes and turned to her small group of girl followers, all of which laughed nervously in response. She smirked in pleasure. Her girls always listened to her.

"What?" May quickly regained her posture.

"Um, SERIOUSLY hon, you've GOT to lighten it up in there, alright? I mean, SERIOUSLY, who DOESN'T know who my boyfriend is?! Well DUH it's BRICK! Like yeah, the hottest guy in our school with the red hair? OMG..." Princess rolled her eyes again.

May froze and her eyes widened. "Brick...?"

"Um, DUH, who do you THINK? There's only ONE Brick in this school, dork face. And he's MINE. You know, that red hair is SO hot? I mean, not on you, duh, only on him. SERIOUSLY. Whatever, you know? I won't even BOTHER explaining him to you. You're not worth my time OR his. Just tell me where he is. NOW."

"I don't know," May replied, still trying to regain her posture. Brick? What?

"Hey um, Princess?" one of the girls in the group timidly raised her hand.

Princess spun around. "WHAT, Sabrina?" she snapped, rolling her eyes AGAIN.

"I saw him and his brothers go to the gym..." this Sabrina person trailed off as her face colored and she backed away into the group again.

"OMG, seriously? Fine, you guys just shoo shoo, okay? I need some ALONE TIME with Brick. Later-z, babes!" Princess faked friend affection as she cheerily shooed her followers off. The rest of the girls scattered quickly, seemingly glad to get away from her. Then, she turned to May. "You," she narrowed her eyes and jabbed her index finger at her, "get outta my SIGHT, loser! And don't you even THINK about getting within 100 feet of MY Brick! GOT IT?" she snarled, but May was unfazed.

"Whatever."

"Eww, don't 'whatever' ME! I'm PRINCESS! Whatever. Just go. Shoo shoo. Later, sucker!" Princess flipped her off and sashayed away to the gym, swaying her hips to and fro a little too obviously.

May growled in frustration. Who did she think she was? Miss Queen Slut or what? Maybe she was. But... why Brick? Didn't Brick ask HER out, and not Princess? She shook her head desperately before following Princess, secretly, to the gym.

* * *

Blossom sighed before slumping down onto the highest step of the stairs that led to the floor above the gym. Yes, the gym was on the second floor, and took up the upper two floors. The first floor wasn't even a floor; it was just the door to the stairs that led up to it. On the third floor, there was the balcony, where you could overlook everything that was happening inside the gym. She pulled herself back up and walked over, stiffly, to the balcony before looking down at her sisters and their counterparts. And Brick. Sighing again, she sat down, leaning against the railing while still looking down. Bubbles and Boomer were talking and laughing about who knows what- they seemed so happy together- while Buttercup and Butch were clonking each other with... stuff... playfully, even though Buttercup still seemed kind of pissed at him. As for Brick, he was simply standing there, watching everything, with a stoic expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly, the door to the gym flung open, and someone Blossom simply hated to see strode in with a sassy and irritating aura vibrating all around her, literally. "Princess," she whispered, her eyes narrowing, to no one in particular. Her eyes widened as Princess practically threw herself at Brick, whose face didn't make any attempt to hide his disgust. "BRICKIE-PIE!" Princess whined loudly, batting her thick, mascara-covered eyelashes. How much eyeliner and mascara did she even WEAR? It looked so bad on her.

Brick swallowed and managed to peel Princess off of him. "What?" he replied, his tone cold and stony.

"Aww, Bricky, don't BE like that, honey! We ALL know that you LOVE ME TO BITS!" she exclaimed, so unnecessarily loudly that Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles all froze and turned to stare at her. Brick felt uneasy.

"Uh, Princess-" he started.

"What, sweetiepie?" Princess pouted, leaning in closer to him by the second.

"What the fuck," Buttercup and Butch both muttered at the same time before turning to glance at each other, also in unison.

"Uh..." Boomer said, trying to break the awkward tension in the gym.

"WHAT, blondie?!" Princess growled, glaring at him for apparently ruining she and Brick's "wonderful moment". Bubbles frowned and took a small step forward, next to Boomer.

Suddenly, just as the tenseness of the gym was getting thicker and thicker, the gym door swung open once again. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound to find May standing at the door with a grim expression plastered onto her face. Princess was the first to break the silence as she opened her mouth like a goldfish's and gawked at the unexpected visitor. May took a few steps forward into the gym, her arms crossed, and stared Princess down. Princess, always the sassy and rude one, let go of Brick and stalked over to where May was standing. "YOU!" she cried, her voice quivering with rage. "Why are YOU here?!" she shrieked, letting her anger pour out of her like hot lava. You really couldn't blame others when they said Princess had a horrible temper. Despite that, May stood her ground bravely.

"Why can't I be here, hmm? Brick here is MY boyfriend, so why don't you BACK OFF?" she challenged, leaning forward dangerously. Even Princess took a half step back, feeling offended that she was even a slight bit intimidated by this new girl. May herself was surprised that she even had this kind of courage. Blossom looked on at the scene in awe from a distance.

"Ugh, you're such a HOE!" Princess squeaked, ironically.

"Hey Princess, you talking 'bout yourself there?" Butch piped up from a few meters away, getting a slight chuckle from Buttercup, before grinning.

"Uh, BRICK? Tell your retarded brother to shut the hell up, PLEASE, sweetie?" Princess simpered, giving Butch the evil eye. He stuck his tongue out at her as Brick rolled his eyes.

"Holy shit you people, just freaking listen, alright?!" he declared angrily, glaring death rays at Princess. "Princess, I am NOT your _boyfriend_ and I'm not gonna just fucking sit around and pretend to be one of your little right hand men! So go fuck someone else! And May IS my girlfriend, and I love her and her only, so you better deal with it, bitch." Princess gasped, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill as she blinked. After a minute of deathly silence, she sighed angrily. "FINE! You know what, Brick? You're gonna PAY! I'm telling you, you're gonna PAY for this!" she shouted before stomping out of the gym, her high heels making loud clacking noises. Everyone was stonily silent.

"Hi?" Boomer winced as he broke the silence, as if he had gotten a paper cut or the like. "Bro, I'm sorry."

Brick shook his head. "Nah, dude, it's fine. She's a whore anyway. How many people has she even dated? One day I see her with Mitch. The next I see her with Aaron. Then the next day I see her screwing up Johnny. So what? I don't give a crap."

Butch nodded. "Yeah man, she's useless."

"Okay."

The room then exploded into laughter and chatter as the almost melancholy tension wore away, and everything was back to normal. Brick put his arm around May as they started laughing and talking. _Like the perfect couple_, Blossom thought gloomily, and didn't hold back the urge to cry silently. Of course, she was happy for them, but she was anticipating a new feeling she had never felt before. Even so, she identified it quicker than she had expected as she rushed down the stairs.

Pure jealousy.

As she ran down the stairs, outside, the sky grew a light shade of grey and rain drops started pitter-pattering on the ground.


	10. Saturday-Sunday Things

**Disclaimer: Mhm. I own Sabrina, Kayla, and Chris. And whatever other names that don't appear in the Powerpuff Girls. I think you'll get that.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone :D. It's me, ihearteverything33.**

**I'd just like to say thank you for reviewing if you did. :)**

**And... what else? Hmm. Lemme see.**

**Oh, so, this second 'mysterious cloaked figure' is a GIRL. And she's the "voice in Blossom's mind", so no, it's NOT Blossom herself. Just saying. Spoiler alert. Oops, sorry. The question for this chapter is: who is this second mysterious cloaked figure? Whoever can figure out the answer... Well, we'll see. I'll PM you if you're the first to get it correct. Yeah.**

**Another two things. In Chapter 5, I said Blossom had an Android. In Chapter 9, I said she has a Samsung. In case of confusion... let's say she has a Samsung Galaxy Note. Yeah. Blah. Oh and! In Chapter 9 Brick mentioned 'Mitch', and so did Robin. Correction: there is another Mitch in their academy :D teehee. Thanks guys. Sorry about that.**

**Also, I made a poll about the next story I should write for PPG/RRB :) if you'd take the time to go vote it would mean the world to me! If it gets votes from 100+ users, then I'll close the poll and maybe start writing the next story really soon! If you voted for something else other than the winning topic, it might come out later. In order. Yeah...Thank youuuuu! PLEASE go vote! I'll be checking!**

**On with the sad story. Now I'm sad. Sucky writing. Oh well.**

**Well okay. I did some Blues (I'm sorry Blues' fans, I pretty much suck at it. Heheheheh. :$) but it seriously sucks. Sorryyyyyy. Might try some Greens soon too, BTW.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. It's entirely not your fault, and I totally understand too. For some wild reason, I was actually kinda impatient writing this and I have no idea why. And this is a totally wild chapter. Eep. I dunno how I wrote it. Weird chappy. Ah well.**

**I. HEART. EVERYTHING. 3. 3. Yeah can't deny it.**

* * *

Blossom pushed open the door of her dorm room and went in, carelessly slamming it shut behind her as she immediately made her way over to the bed. She sank down onto the soft, puffy mattress and pulled the covers over her body, snuggling in. However, all the warmth and comfort it could have provided her was ignored as she took out the scrunchie that held her ponytail up and put it on her multicolored neon bedside table. The rain had gotten a tad bit bigger. She listened to the sound of the raindrops splatting against her window, watching as the droplets poured downwards, seeming like tears. Why on Earth would she be jealous? Why? It was such a bad thing to be jealous of someone, especially one of her good friends? She honestly didn't want to feel this way. She knew it was wrong.

"Why do I feel this way?" she asked herself, her voice barely a whisper.

The little voice inside her head, the voice that had remained silent all these years, piped up reassuringly, "It's because you like him..."

"Why do I like him?"

"Let me see. He's the hottest guy in our academy for a reason. He's super-sporty. I mean, look at that 8-pack! Or is that a 10-pack? Plus, he's popular, though you don't really like him because of that. He's kinda sweet sometimes. Even I've seen it, Bloss. How come you haven't? Oh and, did you know? He's just as smart as you!" the voice said cheerfully.

"... As smart as me?" she asked. She had only ever met one person who was exceptionally smart, though he wasn't exactly as talented as she was overall. Just a great mechanic, scientist, and mathematician. With the most amazing blue eyes, like Bubbles and Boomer. "Dexter?" Before, Blossom had gone to an interview for one of the schools in Citysville, where she had briefly met Dexter, but it didn't last at all. No sparks flew, so they just remained as friends. Unfortunately for them, they had forgotten to exchange email addresses or phone numbers, so all contact between them was broken.

"No no no. Man, sweetie, you've got it all wrong... Why on Earth Dexter?"

Blossom sighed. "Why not? He was really sweet."

"Yeah... no. You and him? No way. That's not going to happen, and it will never happen in the future. Listen, Blossom, just don't get too overreactive about this, okay? I mean, so what if he's with May? Do you understand me?"

"No, not really. I'm going to sleep."

"People must think you're crazy. Never mind. Sweet dreams."

As Blossom shifted in her bed, another mysterious cloaked figure, a long way away, smiled kindly, and cleared the image of a sleeping redhead out of her own crystal silver ball, when there was a deep rumbling in the distance. Her gem-like purple eyes shone brightly as she got up from her chair. "The darkness is stirring," she muttered as she secured her violet lace ribbon and flew off into the distance, a shining shooting star in the night sky, making her way towards Earth. "Nothing will stop her fate now, if I can help it."

* * *

"Where's Blossom?" May leaned her head on Brick's shoulder as they sat there on the bleachers, watching Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch talk and laugh. Brick shrugged. "Eh, I don't know." Suddenly, he felt a small, tingling vibration in his pocket. A text? Why would he get a text now? _What the hell_, he thought, as he pulled out his phone. His eyes immediately narrowed, and he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Hey babe," he turned towards May, who looked up at him.

"Yes, Brick?"

"I gotta go. I'll be back soon though. Bye," he said quickly before jumping off the bleachers and jogging out of the gym, leaving an astonished and confused May alone on the bleachers.

* * *

Brick parked his flashy red Mercedes in the roundabout driveway of a large, looming mansion. "Screw this place," he muttered under his breath as he jingled his car keys around on his index finger. Sure, this was a really nice place, but its owner? The worst. The absolute worst.

He pushed open the large manor door and stepped into the house, listening for any slight movements as the door behind him swung shut with a loud _clang_. "Hey!" he yelled, his arms crossed, as his voice echoed across the seemingly abandoned house. But he knew better. "Get the fuck out here!" he continued, starting to make his way into the hall. As he had expected, a larger-than-life bacterium with a shady brown hat squiggled out of one of the many doors, wincing. "Afternoon, Mr. Jojo..." he started, but was cut off by an extremely impatient Ruff. "Yeah yeah, got it, amoeba dude," he murmured, pushing past the leader of the Amoeba Boys, who were also sheltered under the roof of the mansion.

Brick stopped in front of the largest door on the third floor, which loomed over him, as if he was a mini Alice and that was the door in Wonderland, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He then banged on the door thrice. A shrill, musical voice floated over from the other side of the wall. "Helloooo? Who iiiiiis it?"

"What the hell."

"Ooh, Brick! Do come in!"

"Whatever."

He then found himself in a large, spacious room. An excessively red room, not to mention. The wallpaper was tinted red; the carpet was the color of blood; the furniture was all either crimson or tomato red. There, sitting informally at a redwood desk, with his high-heeled boots sticking up in the air, was Brick's boss, shadowed in darkness and shadows. "Okay, what?" Brick demanded, wishing he could go already. The high heels wiggled around. "We need to talk."

"I got that. What?"

The voice suddenly turned from musical to terrifying and masculine, and in the black, a pair of red-tinted, yellow eyes flew open. The room seemed to emanate with a somewhat dark aura. Despite that, Brick wasn't fazed. "I ORDERED your FOOLISH, IDIOTIC brothers to go TALK to their targets, in the least, and they've done NOTHING exceptional or noteworthy! As for you, my son, you haven't done anything either. Let me see. I told you to get information, and thank goodness you've gotten some. But only enough to figure it all out! Just the bare minimum! Unacceptable! Then, I commanded you to aim for your target, but what do you do instead? You start MEDDLING with the girl next door! What in goodness' sake are you even DOING?!" Brick's boss ranted, eyes flashing red. Brick still remained unfazed, a stony glare caught on his face.

"The hell to this. You know what? Bye." Brick got up and walked out.

"REMEMBER MY ORDERS!"

* * *

"Blossom? Blossom?" Bubbles lightly shook her redhead sister's shoulder, causing her to stir in her sleep and turn the other way. She sighed deeply. Blossom had just left the gym without warning a while ago, streaking down the stairs, and had disappeared, only to be found by Bubbles and Buttercup, an hour later, sleeping peacefully in her dorm room, though with an unusually damp pillow, in her bed. Blossom sat up slowly and propped herself on her elbows. "Yes?" she asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hi Blossom! We were so worried. What happened?" Bubbles asked sympathetically, concern clouding up in her sky blue eyes. Blossom shook her head, faking a smile, and got out of bed. "No, Bubbles, it was nothing. I just felt sleepy. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you worried. I promise I'm fine," she lied, straightening out the extra wrinkles in her outfit and brushing herself down before tying her hair back up into a high ponytail. "Oh," Bubbles replied simply, blinking. "Okay then."

Their brief conversation was interrupted by a strange rumbling noise coming from the other side of the room. Bubbles and Blossom turned to see a sheepish-looking Buttercup with her hands over her stomach. "Heh, sorry guys. Just hungry. I mean, what time is it? Five? Damn, I need something to eat!" she grinned, before turning on the TV and contentedly watching her favorite channel. Blossom reached for her cropped denim jacket. "The cooks don't serve food on weekends," she explained, before grabbing her stylish black handbag and purse and walking out the door. "I'll go get some Italian takeaway."

Approximately 5 minutes later, Blossom reached the doorway of the area's best Italian restaurant, the _Spaghetti Italiano_. Another minute or two later, she was seen walking out the grand glass doors, holding 3 takeaway boxes of spaghetti bolognese in a clear plastic bag. The cold evening wind bit at her sensitive skin, chilling her to the bone. She quickened her pace as she made her way across a zebra crossing and stopped at the other end, stooping down to tighten her shoelace. Suddenly, someone, whose voice she had dreaded hearing since yesterday, spoke up from behind her. "Hey Pinkie."

Brick. That heartbreaking, unpredictable, annoying, moody player. Or, that was what he was in Blossom's view right now.

She glowered as she picked up the takeout and stood up. "What?" she replied coldly, not trying to hide her bitterness at all. She thought Brick didn't notice her icy expression, but honestly? He did.

Brick didn't understand why Blossom was apparently mad at him, and he wanted,_ needed_, to know. He had no idea why he felt this way, and it tore at his heart. "Shit," he muttered inaudibly, so quietly that not even super-hearing could pick up on it. "Shit." His face had no expression on it whatsoever as he stared back at her. "Nothing, just came to say hi. Got a problem with that?"

"I kind of do."

Darn girl. "Yeah well, I don't care."

"You should." Blossom marched off in the other direction, but Brick followed at her heel.

"Whatever."

"Do you have any idea how _annoying_ you can sometimes be?"

"No, DO tell me," Brick replied sarcastically. _There we go again_, he thought to himself. _Another round of arguing._

"Oh, I'd be glad to!" Blossom snapped, flicking her hair back, and kept on walking.

"Well, go ahead!"

"I'm obliged! Well guess what? You insult people. You change personality sides every two seconds. You always find some way to tease others. You're relentless. You're stubborn. You make cruel jokes. Oh, what else? Let me see what else is so despicable about you. You attract bunches of girls every day but end up tromping around on their hearts. You use them. You probably have intercourse every night, for what I know! You're a PLAYER!" Blossom cried defiantly, turning around to face Brick, her anger level already at the maximum.

As for her male doppelganger, well. Those words affected him deeply, though he didn't bother to ever show it. He had no idea how to respond in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Why did his boss want him to do such harmful commands anyway? His thoughts lingered over to his boss. What a jerk. "Thank you, Pinkie. Sorry to tell you, but I kinda already knew that. And you know what? There's a reason for everything, and you don't know half of it! You say I'm stubborn; but what about you? Huh? And what do you care? You know NOTHING! Who says I'm a player and I get laid every night, Miss I-think-I-know-it-all? Why do you care anyway, Princess Bitchiness?" he snarled in return. Blossom's face paled drastically for a second before coloring again. She could barely choke out the last sentence, "Y-You idiot!" before running off through the academy gates, her heart broken once again.

_Shit, Brick_, he thought to himself, _what have you done?_

* * *

Blossom slammed the door shut as she, literally, stomped back into the dorm room, causing Bubbles, Buttercup, and May to all look up in alarm. Bubbles jumped up. "Blossom, what's wrong?" she exclaimed in worry. She frowned. Today, Blossom had been all moody and... Well, let's say, interesting. She was usually never like this! What had happened to her? What was affecting her? "Buttercup, May," she piped up, her voice cloyingly sweet, as always. "Can you guys go get some drinks from the vending machine downstairs near the receptionist's front desk please?" Buttercup lazily got up from the couch. "Yeah, got it," she mumbled, and strolled out of the door with a meek May following behind her.

As soon as the two left, Bubbles spun around to face Blossom, who was sitting at the table, her face buried in her hands, and pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "Blossom," she started, "what happened today? You've been acting weird since you came back with Brick from the first time you ran out of the gym. You can tell me!" Blossom simply looked up with a tired look on her face. "Bubbles, don't you also have something to tell me as well?" she whispered, blinking once or twice. Bubbles froze. Well, there WAS something on her mind, but would Blossom approve if she told her? I mean, having a teeny crush on a Rowdyruff could be pretty serious, especially if the Ruffs were to find out that they were the Powerpuffs. They were CREATED to be enemies.

"Bubbles." A startled Bubbles shook her head and stared at her redhead sister, who was wearing a stern, solemn expression. "You tell me first."

"Um, okay then sis, but promise you won't be mad? Pinky promise?" Bubbles pleaded desperately, her large puppy dog eyes watering slightly in fear.

"Bubbles, you can tell me anything. I'm your sister, not your mistress. I won't get mad. Pinky promise," Blossom wrung her pinky finger around Bubbles' and then let go. "Now go ahead."

"Um, I... Uh, I um... I-I-I like Boomer! Yes! I like B-Boomer!" the blonde stuttered, blushing madly.

Blossom smiled. She knew it all along. "Okay. I'm not mad, okay, Bubbles? Good luck."

"Really? But... They're the Rowdyruff Boys... You're really not mad? He's just so nice and cute and sweet..."

"I knew it all along. Just go for it before I change my mind," she teased playfully, and leaned back in her chair. Bubbles then leaned forward, propping herself up with her elbows. "So, Blossom... Why were you so moody today? And why were you moody just now before I said I liked Boomer?" she whispered quietly.

"... I... I can't handle it, Bubbles," Blossom whispered in a strained voice, her mood immediately changing back to what it was like just a few minutes ago, her voice almost cracking. "I just can't handle it."

"Why? What can't you handle? Sis, you have to tell me!" Bubbles urged, hating to see her sister so stressed and under pressure. "Please."

"Brick."

_Brick?_ Bubbles asked aloud in her head. _Gr, that meanie made my sister sad. He'll pay for that. Somehow,_ she pondered. Did Blossom really like Brick? Didn't Brick like her back? Weren't all counterparts supposed to like each other if they were opposite genders?

"W-Why? What about him?"

"Nothing, Bubbles. He's just a player and that nauseates me. That's all," Blossom replied, regaining her usual confident air as she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Don't worry about me, okay? Good luck with Boomer, by the way."

"Thanks sis! You're the best!"

* * *

"Shit, dude, you're acting like a sissy girl... AGAIN," Butch stated blatantly at Boomer, who was sitting on the couch, staring outside their window like a dazed idiot.

"Oh, sorry bro," the blonde shook his head and turned back in a frenzy, hoping that Butch didn't know what he had been, and was currently, thinking about. _Bubbles. Such a pretty girl. So nice too,_ he smiled secretly to himself.

"I mean, what the eff is wrong with you, dude," the brunet drawled, leaning back casually, "you've been staring out that window for 20 minutes, mannnnnnnn."

Boomer stared at his brother with an incredulous look on his face. "WHAT? And you've been STARING at me this whole time?"

"Yep," Butch smirked, popping the 'p' and taking a sip of his sports drink.

"What the hell."

At that moment, the door opened and was slammed shut by the two's elder brother, who was twiddling around with his car keys weirdly. "Did you guys get to your targets yet?" he started sullenly. Butch and Boomer froze on the spot and turned to look at him. "Why do we have to do this?" the youngest brother mumbled, his eyes suddenly downcast, while Butch groaned lazily. "Bro, boss already told us a billion times, and we have no choice anyway," he explained for the umpteenth time, and sighed on the spot. "Well whatever. I got to my target already. 'Bout you guys? Hey Brick, why didn't you go ask Blossom out?" he gulped down the rest of his drink and threw it away carelessly before turning on the TV. Brick's eyes narrowed. "Why should I?"

"Cause, dude, she's so damn hot. Hotter than that May girl you asked out insteada her. She's like the sexiest piece of ass that could ever walk on this earth, EVER."

"Shut up," Brick seethed. _If Butch is gonna screw her up, I'm seriously gonna flip_, he thought to himself, but instead of saying anything else, he stalked to his room and slammed the door shut. Boomer noted to Butch, "Hey dude. Big bro's mad. What the hell did you just do?"

"I know, sissy, now shut up and let me watch."

"Whatever."

* * *

"What happened last night?" Blossom hurriedly sat up, looking around, but only saw everyone in their bed, sleeping peacefully. Nothing else. Then she remembered talking with Bubbles, eating dinner with an unusually quiet May and a confidently triumphant Buttercup, and then going to sleep after a few hours of nothingness. "Interesting," she muttered to no one in particular, and got out of bed, grabbing a few clothes and heading to the bathroom. Sunday today, she took note quickly in her head as she tied her usual high ponytail and slid into a dark pink denim skirt, a form-fitting, light pink T-shirt that hugged all the right curves in the perfect spots, and a pair of white leggings that stopped below her knees. As she tightened up the knot, there was a rustling from her room, and a moment later, a sunny Bubbles bounced into the bathroom. "Hiya Blossom!" she squeaked cheerfully. _ Well, she's in an unusually good mood today_, Blossom pondered as she left the bathroom, the door closing behind her. A few moments later, Bubbles reappeared, skipping out of the bathroom, wearing a sky blue, spaghetti strapped shirt with a sun on it, a white denim skirt that reached mid-thigh, just like Blossom's, and baby blue flip flops. Her hair was also already tied in her two signature pigtails. "Blossom," she chirped, "can I go to the art room? I know where it is! I'll be back soon though!"

Blossom nodded. "Sure. I'll wake Buttercup. Do you want any of us to go with you?"

"No thanks! I'll be fine. Thanks sis, bye!" And just like that, the blonde rushed out of the door, all washed and ready for a new day, without saying anything else.

"Interesting," Blossom murmured as she got up and made her way over to the couch, about to wake Buttercup up.

...

Bubbles skipped down the hallway, delighted. Yesterday, on the way back from the gym, she had secretly ditched Buttercup (not on purpose!) and turned a wrong corner, only to come across the art room. She was utterly delighted when she sneaked a peek of the materials inside and found that there were more things than she had ever expected in a single art classroom. A rather large one, at that, but still an absolutely wonderful art classroom. The perfect place for her to finish her masterpiece. She turned a few corners and grinned as she noticed the door that opened to her new all-time favorite place in the academy: the art room. In all honesty, it was a really exquisite place; no one could blame her. Pivoting around on the spot to check that no one was looking, she carefully made a beeline towards the oak door and peeked in the clear glass window to make sure nobody was in there, before twisting the knob in silence and slipping in, taking care to close the door behind her.

It was such an exquisite moment for her; imagine, a whole art room to yourself with no disruptions! Bubbles didn't want to do anything sneaky; she just wanted to draw and paint. That's all. Nothing else. In fact, consider it that she was making another masterpiece for the school itself. Something like that. She shuffled over to the many shelves of utensils, tools, and paints, admiring the neat organization and tidiness of everything, before reaching over and grabbing a paintbrush and a few small jars of paint, and carefully tiptoed over to the nearest table and emptying out everything onto the shiny, smooth wooden surface. Pulling a stool over as quietly and quickly as she could, Bubbles then sat down and started working on an empty, snowy white canvas.

Almost half an hour later, Bubbles, who had been so focused on her work that she hadn't noticed or heard anything else apart from her own brush strokes, sat back in satisfaction to contemplate over what she had so far. She had painted a lake view with the sun setting over it, with fiery orange, pink, and purple strips streaking through the sky perfectly, and a silhouette of two people, one girl and one boy, leaning against each other, watching the sun set over the waters while having a late-afternoon picnic. _Perfect_, she thought aloud, _but I need just one more thing_. "Just one more thing," she muttered aloud, furrowing her brow. What could it be? Suddenly, a rather deep, masculine voice whispered in her ear, "You need nothing." She jumped and shrieked out loud, only to have a hand cover her mouth until she calmed down and removed the hand. "Woah, woah, Bubbles, no need to overreact, it's just me..." a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Bubbles spun around to find her crush standing there behind her, smiling his cute, casual smile. She blushed involuntarily and smiled back. "Sorry Boomer," she blushed an even more extreme shade of cherry red, sheepishly. "You really scared me."

"Sorry."

"No, that's okay."

Bubbles grinned again. She honestly couldn't help but feel lightheaded whenever she was around Boomer now. "So, Boomer, why are you here too?" she asked timidly, lowering her head slightly and looking upwards at her dreamy counterpart. She was rather surprised when he blatantly answered, "Just to relax. I'm bored and have nothing to do." That was the exact same reason why she was here! Not that she was bored as soon as she woke up, which would be a rather ridiculous thought, in fact, but merely because she enjoyed art as a pastime. She wondered if Boomer enjoyed it too. It sure seemed like he did.

"Anyway, like I said, you don't need anything else. That painting is absolute perfection." Her thoughts were interrupted as Boomer spoke up again, nodding at the painting she had just finished.

"R-Really? Thanks Boomer!"

"No problem."

"So... what are you going to do now that you're here?" Bubbles asked curiously, secretly hoping that he would stay a little longer. Apparently, her luck was running high today.

"Well uh," Boomer started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was kinda hoping that, you know, I could... I dunno. Do a painting or something? Just like you are right now."

"Omigosh, really?"

"Yeah."

"We could do it together, if you like," Bubbles trailed off, suddenly embarrassed from her sudden outburst, and looked down, shuffling her feet to and fro.

"Sure, if you want," Boomer shrugged casually and smiled.

"Okay, sure!"

"Then, let's get started, shall we, Miss Bubbles?" he grinned as he pulled over a stool and sat down next to his counterpart.

Bubbles giggled. "Okay."

* * *

_(meanwhile...)_

After Bubbles had rushed out of the door for absolutely no reason at all, Blossom, who didn't exactly have that much else to do today, then decided to wake Buttercup and May up. Sleep early, wake up early, right? She often stuck to habits like that, even though she didn't always sleep early. Anyways, never mind on that. She crept over to the couch, where Buttercup's sleeping form, shrouded in the darkness, was curled up on, and nudged her slumbering sister, only to have no reaction. She tried again, just slightly harder this time. Still no reaction. After another two or three tries, Blossom got up and pulled out a bomb-shaped alarm clock from the uppermost drawer on her other bedside table (yes, she had two) before setting it and putting it on the ground a few inches away from her foot. Within a few seconds, there was a rather loud explosion sound, though Blossom was unfazed, and a shrill voice chirped, "SAVE US, POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Immediately, Buttercup sprung out right off the couch and jumped out from under her covers. "WHERE?" she yelled, before turning to her smiling redhead sister. "... Oh. What the fuck was that?!" she half-yelled, half-groaned in agony, wishing Blossom would let her go back to sleep. The redhead couldn't resist but smile. As much as Buttercup loved to sleep and laze around, she never failed to get a chance to 'kick some villain butt' and do her duties.

"Language, Buttercup," Blossom reprimanded teasingly, "and it's an alarm specially made for you."

"WHAT?!" the brunette gaped, but the outraged expression changed to a stony glare as she saw May enter the room from next door (even though technically, there was no door), still rubbing the sleep from her bleary eyes. Yawning, she mumbled, "Good morning Blossom, good morning Buttercup," before making her way back into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. A few minutes later, she trudged out, her eyes still squinting slightly as the bright sunlight outside came into contact with her dark pink eyes. Blossom's eyes immediately widened as she noticed what May was wearing. The sleepy girl was clad in a tight, magenta tube top that showed a juicy amount of cleavage AND her belly button, and sleek, black leggings that clung to her legs for dear life. Not to mention the black leather jacket. Blossom sighed and looked away. So much for thinking of Sunday as a normal day. That just added to the weirdness of it all.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the outfit choice and strode into the bathroom after May came out, holding a bunch of clothes as well as she closed the door behind her. Another few minutes later, though faster than the last, Buttercup walked back out and immediately made her way over to the couch, where she lazily reached over for the remote and, after finally grasping it, turned the TV on and slunk back under her covers, but only for warmth. She was wearing a stretchy, form-fitting, neon green T-shirt that said the words 'DON'T MESS WITH ME' and olive green khaki short shorts. Pretty simple, to be honest. Just the way she liked it. She yanked the thick, forest green blanket over her slim frame and propped herself up on one elbow, facing the television. "Couch potato," Blossom muttered, getting up off her bed and walking over to the coat rack. "I'll go get some breakfast from downstairs. They have English Sunday brunch today. Be back in a wink," she called, slipping on a loose white cardigan and walking out the door, while Buttercup absentmindedly shouted an "okay!" and May went back to her room to do something Buttercup couldn't care less about.

* * *

"Yay, we're done!" Bubbles cried joyously, stepping back to admire she and Boomer's handiwork. They had painted an outstanding picture of a blonde couple (an apparent coincidence, Bubbles had noticed) sitting together on a hillside, underneath a tree, gazing at the dark night sky, watching a most amazing view of a meteor shower in awe, overlooking a peaceful, slumbering Townsville far down below them. Boomer grinned in earnest. "Yeah, we are. I like it. You?" he asked, turning to look at the blonde girl, who had her hands clasped together in content.

"We work so well together! We should totally do it again sometime, right, Boomer?" she gushed excitedly, her eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

"Yeah, I guess so," Boomer gave her a sweet, genuine smile. _Damn she's pretty_.

"So... now what?"

"Uh, I dunno actually. Wanna take a walk in the park nearby? I hear it's quiet there on Sundays."

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

Blossom entered the cafeteria, only to be attacked by a large group of her friends as soon as she walked in.

"Omigosh, Blossom, you will NOT believe what just happened!" a black-haired girl shrieked wildly, waving her hands around as an effect.

"SERIOUSLY, that new guy is like, sooooooooooooooooo hot!" a loudmouthed brunette with crazy grey eyes squealed, causing all the other girls, as if on cue, to start giggling and fangirling over this so-called "new hottie".

"HE'S SO DARN CUTE!"

"He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Nooooo way, you guys, he's TOTALLY mine!"

"Um, DUH, he's meant for me!" The crowd kept on pestering Blossom as she slowly made her way across the dining hall before stopping in her tracks.

She cleared her throat slightly before asking loud enough for all the girls to hear, "Hey guys, who IS this person you're talking about anyway?"

One of Blossom's closest friends in the group, Kayla, who had coffee brown hair and a pair of calm, icy blue eyes, made her way through the crowd and stood next to her. "Hey Bloss! They're talking about this new guy who just came today. Like, LITERALLY right now! And jeez, he's almost as hot as those three new dudes, but he just got noticed more 'cause he's still there at the Reception! You should TOTALLY go check him out! I mean, yeah yeah, he'll be gone like, super soon, but seriously. I've GOTTA tell you. You two could be like, PERFECT together! Eep!" she smiled widely before pulling Blossom towards the serving area, where she speedily snatched up five shares of Sunday Brunch and gave them to the redhead, leaving one for herself.

The redhead smiled warmly at the crowd of girls. "I'll be back. Tell me more about this guy later, will you?" she laughed, as the other girls all simultaneously agreed and started fangirling once again, before walking out the door towards the Reception area. Perfect. She could see who this new guy really was, if he had anything to do with the Rowdyruff Boys or not, and if he had powers or not. As well as checking the principal's office for any updates or notices.

* * *

Blossom fast-walked down the hallway and went straight to the receptionist's front desk. "Miss Brown?" she murmured politely.

The sharp, cheerful secretary sitting with her head bowed down into her work looked up expectantly. "Oh hello Blossom! Did you finish the basic preparations for the prom already?" she inquired with a bright smile, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and leaning backwards further into her chair.

"Yes, my sisters and I did together. Did the principals go and take a look at it yet?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'm sorry, Blossom. But I DID happen to overhear them talking about how 'fabulous' and 'amazing' the gymnasium looks, and I believe they've probably already written down the reports and all that. Why don't you go take a look?"

"Oh, okay," Blossom nodded slightly before entering through the door on the right of the counter.

Lady Esther was sitting at her desk, filling out some kind of form paper, while Lady Violet stood next to her, all prim and proper, while speaking to a strange person she had never seen before. _Must be the new person_, she thought, blinking, before quietly speaking up, "Excuse me? Ms. Violet? Ms. Esther?"

Lady Esther looked up. "Oh, good morning Blossom. You must have come for the reports, correct?" she predicted, completely accurately. Blossom nodded. "Yes."

"Here." She was handed a single piece of snowy white paper, and took note of the neat comments written down there. "My sisters..." she looked up anxiously. It would mean the world to her if her sisters were given the chance to join Le-Dimond. Really.

Lady Violet then took her turn to gaze at the redhead knowingly. "We would like to ask if your sisters had the time to come down to our office for a casual interview? It wouldn't be too much to ask, really. I believe they are extremely honorable students, just like you are."

Blossom froze. "So, are they allowed to come to this school...?"

A thin layer of tension clouded the room for a brief moment, before the headmistress answered with a curt nod. "Yes."

* * *

Blossom took off her bejeweled cardigan and hung it tidily on the coat rack as she entered the dorm room.

"Sunday brunch sure smells good," Buttercup noted loudly over the blare of the television, barely glancing up at her sister, who was now setting up the table for lunch.

"Yeah-" Blossom started, but was cut off by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. Everyone's heads jerked upwards as the person entered. Until...

"OH MY GOSH, Blossom, Buttercup, you will NEVER believe what happened!" Bubbles shrieked with pure joy as she flung open the door and jumped on an unlucky Blossom, who was nearest to her. May rushed out of her room to see what the sudden commotion was, her eyes widening as she saw Blossom stagger back and crash down onto her bed.

"Talk about unnecessary suspense," Buttercup muttered as both of her sisters tumbled onto the floor, laughing.

"Okay, Bubbles, calm down! What happened? And why are you so wild-looking?" Blossom smiled at her ecstatic sister, who was still squealing.

"Okay, okay. Phewwwwwwph," Bubbles inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking up at Blossom again. "So, I went to the art room-"

"So that's where you went."

"-Yeah. Yeah! And then, I met Boomer there, and we painted together, and it was sooooooo fun, and then Boomer was all like 'hey Bubbles you wanna go to the park' and blah blah blah and I was like 'sureeeeeeee' and then we went to the park next to the Academy and there were like no people there and there was this totally gorgeous lake and it was super duper pretty and we sat there and talked and then there was this really pretty patch of lilacs and violets and these awesome flowers and then BOOMER ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles blabbered all in one breath before letting out another excited squeal.

"... Woah," Buttercup breathed under her breath, finally shifting her gaze onto Bubbles.

"I know right?! And then I said YES! Eep! Thank you soooo much, Bloss, I would've NEVER been able to confess anything without your advice!" Bubbles grinned before attacking Blossom with another hug, which she returned, happy for her sister.

"It's okay, I'm just glad he likes you back. You two are really great for each other," she stated, giving Bubbles another smile before she got up off the floor and made her way back to the table to set up.

A few minutes later, she called, "Hey you guys! Anyone hungry?"

Bubbles, Buttercup, and May all replied in unison, "You bet!"


	11. One New Student? Two New Students?

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope. Wait, apart from Lady Violet, Lady Esther, the secretary at the front desk, Kayla, the new hot guy (or do I own him? :D guess if you can :P), and Blossom's friends. And Sabrina. And stuff like that. Why do I like Sabrina so much? You'll see.**

**THE ACADEMY'S MINE!**

**A/N: Hey everyone, ihearteverything33 here! Heheheheh.**

**First off, I'm really sorry about Chapter 10. It sucked, I know. Ah well. :(**

**Also, exams are coming up! *groan*. So I might not be updating that much. Or maybe I WILL update. Who knows? Just a heads up anyway.**

**Okay, so, second of all, there was that mysterious girl, right? Well, the first person to get it right was... Charmaine2012! :D go Charmaine! Yay! Congrats! :) you guys are awesome. Heheheh.**

**Is Bunny's counterpart called Blade? Beast? Blaze? Bandit? Can someone help me please? :S if I get it wrong, sorry.**

**BEWARE: This plot... isn't what you think it is. I'm sorry if you don't like it. :(**

**On with the story then.**

**I. HEART. EVERYTHING. 3. 3. =] yep.**

* * *

"Alright, so, thing is, the headmistresses want to talk to you two," Blossom turned her around around and nodded at Bubbles and Buttercup while washing up after they had finished their Sunday brunch before turning back to the sink.

"Really? So that means..." Bubbles' eyes lit up at the very thought of what she was going to say.

"Yeah."

"What?" Buttercup frowned, a confused look spreading across her face as she turned to look at Blossom.

"The headmistresses say that you two are exceptional students and they want you to join Le-Dimond Academy!" she cried, turning the water off and pivoting so that she was fully facing her sisters, who were both seated on the couch once again.

"YAY!" Bubbles squealed, and hugged Buttercup, who, uncharacteristically, gladly returned it. "Wow..." she muttered, secretly excited that she and Bubbles were going to leave the annoying public school they went to in Townsville. "We _finally_ get to leave that crappy school and go to the same elite school as our smartypants sister."

"That's right. Maybe we should go see if they're available now. I heard there's a new student here today, so they might not have enough time to schedule a specific time," Blossom piped up, taking off her plastic gloves and leaving them on the edge of the counter top. Bubbles jumped up off the couch, obviously still enthusiastic about Boomer and this one-in-a-lifetime chance of entering one of the most prestigious schools everyone knew of, and skipped out of the door without even waiting for Buttercup and Blossom to catch up.

"WAIT, BUBBLES! HEY!" Buttercup yelled suddenly, also jumping up off the couch after seeing her blonde sister rush right out of the door and ditching her, and took off after her, making sure to slip on her neon green Converse on the way out. Blossom stifled a laugh, and glanced at May, who was onlooking the scene, her dark pink eyes peeking out from over the pages of her book timidly. "Hey May," she called across the room to her roommate, who then put down her book fully and replied, "Yes?"

"I'm going to go with my sisters. I'm sorry I kind of abandoned you yesterday and this morning."

"That's okay. Have fun."

* * *

"I'm so excited! We finally get to join you, Blossom!" Bubbles cried as the trio walked down the hallway side by side.

"But what about the Professor?" Blossom furrowed her brows at the thought of their creator, the Professor. She hadn't seen him for more than a year, and doubted she'd be able to see him for another year or so.

"Oh, that's okay Bloss, don't be worried! He might move into the summer house that's only about 1 mile away from here or something! But I don't know yet," Bubbles chirped, still skipping happily.

Buttercup groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "I hope those people won't take too long, or I'm gonna freak out on 'em," she muttered under her breath, but Bubbles and Blossom still heard. Blossom winced slightly at the mention of Buttercup freaking out. "I sincerely hope you don't, Buttercup," she breathed, exhaling a deep breath, causing the brunette to roll her eyes again.

They sneaked across the dining hall as silently as they could, trying their best not to catch anyone's attention, before resuming their normal walking pace as they entered the receptionist's area and entered the door on the right of the reception.

Lady Violet beamed, flashing the three sisters a wide smile as they cautiously opened the door and stepped in one by one, with Blossom at the back. She stepped forward, however, and asked in a polite tone, "Lady Violet, these are my sisters. How long will this talk take?"

"Oh, it won't take much time at all. Perhaps 20 minutes. However, I do also have a small task for you, if you don't mind. Do you think you could show our newest student around? His name's Brad Bentley. Do you accept?" Lady Violet leaned back in her chair slightly, her fingers entwined together and her elbows resting on the armrests of the chair. Blossom honestly couldn't turn down an offer like this, not only because it was from one of the Headmistresses, but also because she simply couldn't reject any offers to help others, no matter who they were. She smiled, "Of course. I'll go see if he's there. Thank you!"

Blossom closed the door behind her lightly, stepping out back into the front desk area. She scanned her surroundings for this so-called "new student", when she noticed a shady figure standing next to the water cooler, filling up a bottle of water and capping it up again. She made her way over towards the person. "Excuse me, um..." she started awkwardly, hoping the person would notice her. Of course, he or she did, and stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Okay, maybe her friends weren't kidding this time, though she doubted they ever would with such fangirling measures.

This was probably that Brad Bentley person. Even Blossom had to admit, he was undeniably hot. His face had a strong jawline and sharp, handsome features, with shaggy, slightly wavy brown locks, and a strong, broad build. Oh, not to mention a 8-pack and muscles. However, what was different was that he seemed... Intelligent. Not that other people weren't intelligent, but just that he seemed _different_. Blossom mentally berated herself. How on Earth could she think such thoughts? Thankfully, her thoughts were interrupted by the person standing in front of her. "I'm so sorry. My name's Brad Bentley. And you are?" his rather deep, masculine voice filled her ears, and he held out his hand.

_Bingo. I knew it was him_. "Blossom Utonium. Nice to meet you, Brad," she replied curtly, shaking his hand.

"Ditto."

"Lady Violet told me that you were new here, and she asked me to show you around."

"Really? Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"That's okay. We have about 20 minutes. Did they tell you where your dorm room is?"

"Uh, yeah," Brad dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a ring of keys. He read, "Room 493. Can you take me there? Do you mind?"

Blossom laughed. "I wouldn't be here if I minded," she replied, taking one of his suitcases before he could protest and leading him back down the hallway.

* * *

Brick wasn't a morning person. Oh, no. Not at all. But even so, he woke up at 8:30 sharp, for whatever reason, and had been sitting in his room the whole morning, doing whatever, and not even bothering to go get lunch for his ever-so-lazy brothers, who, in the end, went to grab something from the dining hall sometime past 1 'o' clock, shouting profanities at him for 'not moving his lazy ass'. Finally, he managed to walk out of the room and into the main room, where Boomer and Butch were pestering each other while playing a video game. As expected.

For some weird reason, he decided to go outside and take a walk.

"Hey bro, where you goin' there?" Butch yelled out over the loud crashes coming from the television screen, where he was concentrated in brutally torturing Boomer's player.

Brick smirked. "Nowhere, you assholes. I'll be back soon. Don't screw anything up or you're fucked."

"I'd like that-"

"No, not like that. Just shut up and play your little game with Little Miss Blondie here."

"Hey!" Boomer shouted indignantly, but focused on the game even more instead of directing a punch in Butch's direction.

Brick rolled his eyes and went out the door, closing it behind him, and started walking. Simply walking. However, then he heard a tingling laugh. Like a winter chime. Something that even in the bitterest cold, could warm your soul up as soon as you hear it. He froze and spun around before dashing in between two walls before peeking out again, ever so slowly, where he met a sight that he immediately, for whatever reason, regretted taking the chance to see. There, a few feet away, was Blossom... with some other guy. Someone he hadn't seen before. His eyes narrowed as he silently listened to their conversation.

Blossom giggled, "You're not kidding, are you? That is SO hilarious!"

"Nope. No kidding. And then when she came out, she was literally blue from the cold!" the guy continued, causing Blossom to laugh even more.

"Wow, that's a really... interesting story!"

"Thanks, I guess. I have better though. So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Uh, well, I honestly don't have that much to say about myself."

"Well, honestly, I could list even more things than you're trying to right now."

"Really? Show me." The two had stopped there right in the middle of the hallway, facing each other.

"Let me see. You're the smartest girl I've ever met before. You have the most stunning pink eyes. You've got the most awesome red hair ever. You're caring. You have a heart and a brain. You've got one of the most dynamic personalities I've ever seen in my entire life. You have these brilliant traits that stand out from other people's. You understand and listen to others respectfully. You're helpful. Caring. Wonderful. Kind. Hardworking. You always do things perfectly. Plus, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've met before, ten times better than any old magazine star. You're just simply amazing. How many things have I named? Let's see. That's 14 already, Blossom. Even your name's perfect," the new student was gazing at Blossom deeply as she flushed a cute shade of pink. Her eyes watered slightly, and she blinked in confusion. "T-Thank you, Brad..."

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth," this Brad person shrugged blatantly, but still meaningfully.

"B-But, why me?" Blossom's eyes were downcast as she looked back up at him again. "Why not my sisters? I'm sure you saw them too when we three were walking down the hallway into the principal's office. I'm not pretty. I'm just an average, average girl. What's so special about me?"

"Hey, hey, Blossom, don't talk about yourself that way, please. I saw your sisters. That blonde girl and that brunette, right? They're pretty and all, yeah, but you can tell that they don't balance out their personalities. I mean, your blonde sister-"

"Bubbles."

"-Bubbles. She's really sweet and all, but do you think she can be as violent-looking as your other sister-"

"Buttercup."

"-Buttercup? What about vice versa? As for you, you're in between. You're perfect."

"Oh. Thanks," Blossom blushed. Brick almost growled, and he had no idea why, but stayed silent.

"Hmm, let's see... Oh, Room 493 is here!" Blossom pulled a suitcase towards a cobalt blue-mixed-with-purple shaded door, stuck a small golden key in the lock, and went in, with the Brad person following suit. Approximately 30 seconds later, she emerged again with Brad next to her, and they walked back down the way they came from, still laughing and chatting nonstop.

_How dare he_, Brick scowled, and crept out of his hiding place before walking in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Brad smirked secretively.

* * *

30 minutes later, Blossom and Brad walked into the front desk area, still talking. At that very moment, the door to the Headmistresses' office opened with a small _creak_, and out stepped Bubbles and Buttercup, their faces glowing with happiness. Bubbles squealed as she noticed the two, and ran towards her sister. "Eep, Bloss, we're in! WE'RE IN WE'RE IN WE'RE IN!" she squeaked, hugging Blossom tight. Buttercup came over. "'Sup sis. We got into the academy. Thank God those people were sorta nice to us," she stated casually before noticing Brad. "Who's HE?" she frowned, rather rudely, to be honest.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Please be nice Buttercup. He's new here."

"Well, so are we, aren't we?"

"That doesn't mean you can be rude to others."

"No, Blossom, that's okay," Brad interrupted the two sisters' brief conversation. Then he turned to Buttercup. "I'm Brad Bentley. Nice to meet you, Buttercup."

Buttercup's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she grudgingly shook his hand. "How do you know my name?" she cried, alarmed.

"Blossom mentioned you. Don't worry, I'm not some crazy stalker," Brad smiled.

"Oh. 'Sup then. Hey wait..." Buttercup's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Brad carefully, taking in all of his details. "Aren't you... Have we met you sometime before?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm new here."

"Oh, okay then. Whatever."

"Brad," Blossom started, looking up at Brad, her eyes filled with worry, "Did you have lunch yet?"

"Actually," Brad rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "no."

_Doesn't Boomer do that when he's nervous, feeling awkward or feeling embarrassed_? Blossom thought, but shook the thought off anyway. "Then, how about a trip to the dining hall?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Bubbles, Buttercup," Blossom then turned to her sisters. "May's in the dorm already. I'll be up soon, okay? You guys go ahead first."

Bubbles smiled sweetly. "Okie dokie!" she exclaimed, and skipped off, with Buttercup trailing after her, muttering something like, "I'm gonna miss the first round of the match..."

...

"Oh my freak!" Kayla shrieked as she spotted Brad and Blossom enter the dining hall together, causing all the other girls to look in their direction and do the same thing. Blossom blushed slightly, and Brad smiled at her charmingly. All the other girls were green with envy as the two made their way across the large room. Literally. As they neared, Kayla rushed up to the two. "O-M-G, heyyyy!" she swooned flirtatiously at Brad, before then turning to Blossom and whispering in her ear, "Isn't he like, SOOOOO hot?" and then giggling.

Blossom flushed slightly. "Uh, I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, we know you think it's true! Seriously Bloss!" she laughed, nudging the redhead. "Anyways, what are you two doing here?"

"Actually, I came here with Brad-"

"OMG, BRAD'S SUCH A HOT NAME! Sorry, yeah?" Kayla cut in, giggling, but then apologetically let Blossom continue.

"-to get lunch."

"I thought you already had lunch..."

"Brad didn't. I just came with him because Lady Violet told me to show him around the school."

All the girls moaned something like, "Why not me?"

"Well, anyway, here," Kayla handed a plastic bag to Brad. "Sunday brunch. Hope you like it!" she winked and left.

* * *

Blossom pushed open the dorm door to find May, Buttercup, and Bubbles all peacefully watching TV. Bubbles looked up at her as she took off her neon pink Converse. "Bloss," she started sweetly. "What did you two do after we left?"

Blossom blinked and bluntly answered, "We just went to get him some lunch in the dining hall. Nothing much else. Why?"

"No, no, nothing. Don't you think he's cute?" Bubbles giggled. "But Boomer's cuter! Heehee!"

"Uh, he's average, I guess," Blossom muttered, sitting down on the couch, but in her head, she reprimanded herself for thinking the opposite.

"Who?" May asked, turning her head to face the two sisters. Buttercup, on the other hand, remained in that position, too lazy to even turn her head towards them.

"Um-" Blossom was about to say, but was interrupted by Bubbles.

"He's this super duper cute and super duper hot new student who just came this morning and he's all macho like Boomer and he has brown hair and he's got manners and I think he has a crush on Blossom!" Bubbles blabbed. Then, turning red, she quickly and sheepishly added, "But Boomer's better."

"Bubbles! He does _not_ have a crush on me, I assure you," Blossom protested.

"Yes he does. And you have a crush on him too!" Bubbles giggled cutely.

"Brad does _not_-"

"See, May? Even his name's kinda cute!"

"-he does not have a crush on me! And I do not have a crush on ANYONE either! That's final!" Blossom cried, falling down onto her back. She sighed.

"But didn't you have a mini crush on-" Bubbles frowned.

"No. No I didn't. I never did, and I never will. Love is useless. Completely," Blossom declared, and stalked to the bathroom. She wasn't mad at Bubbles; she was just frustrated at the mention of Brick. Stupid Brick. More like brick-head. "I HATE HIM!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her. Bubbles was astounded. "Wow, she really does hate him."

"Who? Brad?" May was utterly confused and almost speechless.

"Nooo... Brick."

"... Oh."

* * *

Brick entered through the main door of the building in a rather dull mood about 30 minutes after he saw Blossom and Brad talking together near his dorm room. He clearly didn't like this Brad person one bit. In fact, he felt like he was being watched by a mysterious someone, and he obviously despised that. Instead of going through the first floor like he usually did, he decided to head upstairs and take a quick detour around the girls' quarters while he was at it.

"Room 323, 324,325,326,327,328..." he muttered, and suddenly froze as he heard voices.

"-And I think he has a crush on Blossom!" a chirpy voice tugged at his ears._ Definitely Bubbles_, he thought to himself.

"Bubbles! He does _not_ have a crush on me, I assure you." Brick noted that the second voice was Blossom's.

"Yes he does! And you have a crush on him too!" Bubbles giggled. _How can Blossom even handle all that giggling?_

"Brad does not-"

"See May? Even his name's kinda cute!" Bubbles said to May.

"-he does not have a crush on me! And I do not have a crush on ANYONE either! That's final!" There came Blossom's voice again.

"But didn't you have a mini crush on-" Brick's heart almost stopped for a second. Who was Bubbles talking about?

"No. No I didn't. I never did, and I never will. Love is useless. Completely." There came a few stomps, and Blossom declared again, "I HATE HIM!" _Wow, what an overreaction._

"Who? Brad?" Brick shook his head. _Why would Blossom ever hate that jerk?_ he thought bitterly.

Then he heard the next line, which caused him to really freeze in the spot. "Nooo... Brick."

"Shit. Now she hates me," he cursed aloud, running a hand through his hair. A small gasp escaped from the other side of the door._ Fuck!_ he mentally cursed this time, and flew away before the girls could find out he was eavesdropping, not caring if anyone saw his red streak in the hallway.

* * *

Brad traced the edge of his phone impatiently, waiting for the receiver to pick up. A few moments later, a very familiar (to him, at least) voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Yo, sis, it's me."

"Blade, you-"

"No no no," he cut off, "I'm BRAD, remember?"

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, how's the plan going?"

"Eh, I dunno..."

"Oh my freaking gosh. You don't know?" he could see the distressed expression on his sister's face in his mind, causing him to smirk. "And quit smirking! Remember I'm telepathic!"

"More like tele-pathetic..."

"Shut up, Blade-"

"BRAD."

"Yeah, okay. Doesn't matter. Since you're SUPPOSEDLY telepathic like I am, you should know EXACTLY how they're all feeling and thinking. What do you think?"

"Lemme see," he drawled. "The girl hates the guy. The guy's jealous and obviously likes the girl."

"Um, okay. So you have nothing else?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get onto the next step, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, yada yada."

"Wait... confirmation... are you SURE he's jealous?"

"Yeah. She's pretty. I don't blame him."

"You weirdo."

"That's me. Hey, remind me why we even have to do this?"

"Because we have to change their fates. They're really powerful and if it goes the wrong way, they'll wreck Earth somehow. We can't let that happen. Plus, the best way to do that is by creating a plan, right?"

"Riiiiiiiight, you don't needa remind me."

"You obnoxious moron."

"That's me. 'Sup?"

"One thing. Any other info about the guy?"

"Uh, he has a girlfriend. I don't think he really loves her though. Maybe it's part of HIS plan or something."

"Really? That makes it all the easier then."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm glad you just realized, you slow thinker."

"Oh, trust me. I promise you it'll work out the way _I_ think it will."

"Okay?"

"I'll come join you tomorrow, okay? Be sure to do your part tomorrow! It's a school day too. So. Keep your guard up."

"Got it."

"DON'T SLACK OFF! Please."

"Fine. But no guarantees."

"Ugh. Oh well. Never mind. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow when school starts. Remember, bro... I'm still going to be your sister."

"Mhm, mhm."

"Bye."

"Later, sis."

Brad smirked triumphantly as he placed his phone on his bedside table and leaned back. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blossom warily made her way out of the bathroom and back to the sofa. "Did you two tell the Professor that you got asked to join the Academy?"

"Oh right. Better call him now," Bubbles hurriedly rushed to get her phone and stepped into May's room for better signal and less noise.

"So..." Buttercup started, breaking the silence. "What's up with you lately, Bloss?"

"Uh, nothing really. Honestly," Blossom replied, fidgeting.

"You sure? You seem all weird and wonky this weekend."

"Gee, thanks Buttercup, I really didn't notice that myself."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, jeez Blossom... No need to be sarcastic on me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. Urgh. I'm just really stressed out right now."

"I feel you. It's okay sis, we all got your back. Even May," Buttercup pointed out helpfully.

"Mhm." Blossom buried her face in her hands. "I better go to bed early," she stated, before grouchily getting up and grabbing her pajamas, before walking over to the bathroom. "I'm going to start sleeping without dinner on Sundays..." she moaned before closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Monday morning dawned a lot earlier on Blossom, May, and her sisters than they had expected. As the first rays of the autumn sun hit the curtain, Blossom awoke with a start for no particular reason at all. Maybe she really shouldn't have slept so early. It wasn't normal that one would want to go straight to bed at about 7 in the evening.

She grabbed her new uniform and tiptoed over to the bathroom as to not wake up May or her sisters. She checked the time. It was only 5 in the morning. What else could she do apart from sleep? A few moments later, she stepped out again, fully dressed in the newly issued Le Dimond uniform that every student had received that night. Who issues a school uniform rule after school's already started? Blossom thought to herself as she stood in front of the mirror, straightening out her crisp, light pink blouse collar. Her outfit consisted of the sleek pink blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows, a magenta tie, a mid-thigh length, dark red-and-black tartan skirt, and white long socks that reached her knees. She sighed as she tugged at the hem of her skirt gently. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of Bubbles yawning and getting up out of bed. She spun around. "Bubbles, how come you're up so early?"

"Oh, I just felt like getting up. I slept really early too last night. Actually, I think Buttercup and May were the only ones who ate dinner. Teehee," her blonde sister giggled cutely. "Omigosh! Cute uniform! I wanna wear mine too!" she cried, grabbing hers, which lay on top of her blanket, and floating over into the bathroom. A moment later, she walked back out and twirled around in a circle, admiring her new outfit. She was clad in a similar outfit, though her shirt was light blue and was short-sleeved and her tie was dark blue. "Aww, Bubbles, you look so cute in that!" Blossom exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling at her beaming sister, who grinned in return. "Thanks, sis!"

"What the hell's happening?" Buttercup groaned from underneath her dark green blanket, pulling the covers higher over her head and turning over on the couch. Blossom looked up at her in surprise. "I'm rather surprised you even managed to wake up so early," she commented, smiling, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ugh. So sleepy. What time is it anyway?" Buttercup mumbled, and flipped around once again. Looks like she didn't exactly have the best night either, tossing and turning around like that.

"It's uh, 5:10 AM, actually..."

"WHAT?! I get woken up from a dream where I was beating up Butch _so_ nicely only to find that I CAN continue sleeping? What the fuck!" Buttercup half-yelled in frustration, annoyed that she couldn't "beat up Butch" anymore. "Whatever."

"We're sorry, Buttercup, but you didn't really HAVE to wake up..." Bubbles trailed off, looking off into space and twiddling with her hair.

"Eh well, goodnight," their ebony-locked sister slid back under the covers and drifted back to sleep. Blossom smiled awkwardly. "Well... Let's just say that we aren't really going to go back to sleep now, are we?"

"Nope! What do we do then?" Bubbles giggled.

"I don't know. How about we go downstairs and get breakfast together later? I'll go pack my stuff for the day."

* * *

Brad was rudely awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. He grumpily reached over and snatched at it. Who on Earth would call him at 4 in the morning? He immediately regretted asking that question as he glanced at the caller. Riiiiiiight. His sister. That's who.

He also kind of regretted picking up the phone. "This had better be good," he grumbled, propping himself up a little more as he squinted.

"Um, what?"

"Who do you think you are, calling me and interrupting my precious sleep time?" he groaned, his hand on his forehead.

"Whatever. Plus, the more you keep _whining_ about me interrupting your sleep time stuff, the longer you're gonna have to stay awake, right?"

"Yeah, but who the hell calls at 4 in the morning?!"

"Who cares! Jeez. Anyway. First thing's first."

"Fine, fine, fine. What?"

"The first thing's a warning. Or whatever you'd want to call it. For step 2, you might have to wheedle your way into her heart and, most likely, become her boyfriend. Got it?"

"What! Why?"

"You know you DO kinda like her. Even I know it."

"Now you're just being a psycho. Psycho-tic, more like."

"Yeah, whatever. It's a girls' thing. Don't deny it."

"Whatever. Next?"

"Keep an eye out for her roommate. That girl is SUPER easy to manipulate and it won't be long before she betrays your future girlfriend. That would seriously cause trouble."

"Quit it, will ya? She's not gonna be my girlfriend."

"Wanna bet?"

Brad grinned. His sister wasn't half bad at the tomboy role of her life. Too bad she didn't really switch to it much. Nowadays she was just sassy and, to be completely honest? Rather annoying. To him, at least. "Sure. What's the bet?"

"I bet you like her and that you're gonna ask her out. Then she'll say yes."

"Ha! I win, since you already lost. I don't like her."

"Big fat liar!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Yeah you are..."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Annoying Princess Sassy-Pants."

"Thanks, I like that nickname."

"It won't be long before you start hating it."

"I know, but it's good while it lasts, isn't it?"

"Wow, I'm so surprised." The sarcasm was evident in his tone.

"Good. I'm almost there. Do you know how long the trip to Earth even is?"

"Duh. I came here myself. You're just a whiny slowpoke who stops at every other star and planet along the way to look for goodies. No wonder you didn't come earlier."

"Oh shut up. I collect those for a reason!"

"So much for being some successful guardian, eh?"

"Now you BETTER shut up!"

"Nah. Is that it? You've wasted 5 minutes of my time already."

"No. Anyway, so, the winner of the bet gets to decide the loser's punishment."

"Fair enough."

"And I'll be at the academy in a few hours. Did they make all the phone calls and stuff already?"

"'Kay. No, I did."

"How helpful. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah."

"I think that's all. Take note of the stuff I said, by the way. I'll see you really soon."

"I'm dreading it."

"Thanks," Brad's sister simpered, and hung up.

Brad laid his phone back down on his smooth redwood bedside table, next to his lamp, smirked, and dug down deeper under the covers. He could wake up later. After all, who would take any time at all getting ready for their first week of school?

* * *

_(6:50 AM)_

"Okay, so, here's Buttercup's uniform," Blossom tore open the third package carefully and dumped its contents out onto the table. Then she turned to Bubbles, who was unsuccessfully trying to wake Buttercup up. Apparently, their black-haired sister had slept EXTREMELY late last night, and her sleep time wasn't exactly luxurious either. Poor Buttercup. She walked over and gently, but quickly, pulled the forest green blanket away from Buttercup's sleeping form. Buttercup sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Whaaaat?" she grouched, but eventually got up lazily before focusing her hazy attention on her new school uniform. "What the-"

"Language, Buttercup," Blossom lightly reprimanded beforehand. "And that's the new school uniform they issued to us this weekend. I have no idea why they'd do that, but they just did. Don't ask why."

"Do I seriously have to wear this crap?" Buttercup scoffed, holding up the uniform and skirt. "A SKIRT? No way in Hell am I wearing that, Bloss. Nooooo way."

"I'm sorry Buttercup, but I think you have to."

"Fine." Buttercup stalked over to the bathroom and emerged another few minutes later, wearing a light, tinted green short-sleeved sailor-like top with the forest green tie, the same white stockings as her sisters, and a dark green tartan skirt. "So I seriously have to wear this for the rest of the year?"

"I think so," Bubbles remarked, crossing her arms, obviously slightly bored.

"May, are you up yet?" Blossom called, bending down to tie her new, dark pink Converse high tops. Thank goodness you could choose your shoe wear.

"Yes," her roommate replied, her answer muffled, as she stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later, wearing a slightly darker pink version of Blossom's blouse, a red tartan skirt, and her magenta colored Converse. "Are we going to be late?"

"Not if we hurry. We have... 2 minutes left. Let's go!" Blossom cried, rushing out the door with the other three right behind her.

* * *

They all sat down at the girls' table right on time as Lady Esther and Lady Violet stepped out to welcome everybody to the new week. After their brief morning speech, everyone dug in to their English style breakfast, consisting of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. "Hey, this place has awesome bacon," Buttercup mumbled, almost inaudible to the average human ear, her mouth stuffed with some hash browns and bacon. "Uh, yeah. I can see. Thank goodness they don't have that much oil on them," Blossom muttered, poking at a piece of it with her fork before also putting it in her mouth gracefully. Rather unlike Buttercup, she cared about table manners and posture. "These hash browns are good!" Bubbles commented cheerily, putting a spoonful in her mouth. "We should have applied last year with Blossom or something! Why didn't they let us help out with the prom setup or anything last year?" she commented after swallowing.

The three sisters turned at the sound of click-clacking high heels to find Lady Esther standing there in front of them. "Good morning girls," she smiled brightly at them. "We seem to have yet another new student today, so if you wouldn't really mind, Blossom, do you think you could probably show her around also? I'm so sorry. We're very busy nowadays."

Blossom nodded. "Alright, Lady Esther, that's okay. We'll be there right after breakfast."

"Thank you." The heels started again and grew quieter and quieter as Lady Esther walked away.

"Darn, another new student?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Apparently. That's weird. We don't normally have that many new students coming AFTER the year's already started..." Blossom stated, deep in thought, as Bubbles looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's kind of awkward, maybe."

"Oh, I see. Okay. That's so cool! The more the merrier!" Trust Bubbles to be so optimistic.

May simply sat there, listening the whole time in absolute silence.

* * *

Everyone started getting up and shuffling back to their dorm rooms as the tinkling sound of the bell was heard. Blossom stood up, waited for her sisters, and said to May, "Hey May. I'm going to go and meet the new students. Can you lead my sisters back to the dorm? I'll be there really soon, I promise."

"Sure thing, Blossom."

"Thanks so much! I'm really sorry about all this. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"No worries. I understand. I'll see you later then!" Blossom waved goodbye to her roommate and her sisters before walking out of the dining hall's other door.

...

"Good morning, Ms. Brown," Blossom nodded politely at the buxom brunette secretary sitting at the front desk, who looked up at smiled back before going back to her work. "Good morning Blossom."

"Brad?" Blossom paused for a second as she noticed Brad with a brown-haired girl come out of the principal's office. She almost blushed as she noticed how good he looked in the new school uniform. The girl next to him was also wearing her lavender shaded short sleeved blouse, like Bubbles, and a black tartan skirt. Her hair was down in neat, pin straight locks, the color of dark coffee, just like Brad's. Both of them turned around at the sound of Blossom's voice.

"Oh hey Blossom," Brad flashed a genuine smile at her and beckoned her over, before putting his hand on the new girl's shoulder. Blossom was surprised that she furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes at him as he did so. "This is my sister. She's new here."

"Oh, hi there. My name's Blossom. Nice to meet you! The Headmistresses asked me to show you around," Blossom welcomed the girl and held out her hand, in which she took it and warmly shook it. The redhead was even more surprised at her sudden personality change. _Does she have a bipolar personality or something?_ Blossom thought, but quickly shook the thought off.

"I'm Brad's sister. Nice to meet you too!" she grinned, her eyes shining. Blossom almost took a step back. Her irises were the color of a sugilite or charoite jewel. Sure, her own eyes were a mix of kunzite and amethyst pink, which was more unusual than purple, but Brad's sister's eyes were.. mysterious. Cloudy. Shrouded with mystery. Whatever one might call it. Either way, it hid all emotion, which puzzled Blossom to no end.

"And you are...?" she asked.

"Bunny."


	12. Jealousy, New Friends, and Second Visits

**Disclaimer: I think you already know what I do and don't own. But some things are secret! So. Yeah. But I'm sure you'll know that I don't own the Ruffs or Puffs.**

**A/N: Hi.**

**So, yeah, like I said, the plot's NOT what you expected. And it's important to the story! So sorry if you don't like it. :(**

**And the names are random, so those other random people in the classes aren't gonna be mentioned much. Don't worry about the OC's and whatever. I won't confuse you with those if I can help it.**

**Oh and, please vote in the poll soon! It'll only take a minute of your time~ :D I'm so sorry.. It's just that I'll get bored really soon and then when I'm done with this story I'll have nothing else to write. So. Yeah. About the poll: those stories are gonna be Blossom x Brick based (but with all pairings :D), so if you were expecting Blues and Greens ONLY, then sorryyyyyyyyyy.**

**If you have any questions about the story (if you think it's confusing now, then MAYBE it'll get more confusing in future chapters..) or any ideas for future chapters then feel free to PM or put it in your review! All offers will be considered~**

**Anyways. One secret is revealed! Well, two now. I guess.**

**Continuing, anyway.**

* * *

"Bunny?" Blossom repeated, clarifying if she had heard right or not.

"Yep," Bunny smiled innocently, turning to look up at Brad.

"Okay. Bunny, did they give you your own dorm room key?"

"Um, lemme see..." Bunny dug her hand deep down into her violet cardigan pocket, "yeah. Here." She handed it over to Blossom.

"Room... 329! Your dorm's next-door to mine, apparently. Easy enough. Do you want to go up first?" Blossom smiled and walked off.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Bunny muttered to Brad as they slowly started to follow Blossom.

Brad hissed, "Are you trying to win the bet by wheedling with me?"

"Aww, BRAD, that's so CUTE! I'M SURE YOU GUYS WILL MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!" Bunny exclaimed extra-unnecessarily loudly on purpose, looking deviously at Blossom and then at Brad, not failing to notice the blushes forming on both of their faces. Well, mostly Blossom, but still.

"What the?!" her brother growled lowly in her ear, only to cause a giggle from her.

"Brother, you're so SWEET. You've even recognized my tactics,_ finally_, after I've used it for YEARS already!" she laughed quietly before stepping ahead, quickening her pace and catching up with Blossom. Brad almost glared a hole in her back as he stuck his hands in his pockets and strode after the two girls, whistling a catchy, yet unfamiliar, tune that barely anybody knew.

...

"Wow, that IS really funny!" Blossom exclaimed, laughing, and scaled the last step to the second floor.

"I know right? I was like, 'what the heck!' Honestly! That dude was so RETARDED!" Bunny tittered. Blossom smiled at her as she kept on talking. Bunny wasn't any average girl, she knew. Not only from the different eye color, but also from the very way she acted and spoke; she was so similar to her own sisters and herself! She seemed to share the same leader-like air that Blossom had in her, while she was rather soft and girly like Bubbles, but also seemed to have some rebellious roughness in her tone of voice, just like Buttercup. She also had some sort of... mysterious aura surrounding her.

How interesting.

Bunny turned back and peered at Brad over her shoulder, prompting Blossom to do so as well. "Hey," Brad smiled charmingly at Blossom, his white teeth forming a perfect grin, before then shooting a glare at Bunny, who giggled and turned back around to face forward. "Okay, we're here!" Blossom announced, inserting the key into the lock and pushing the plain wooden door open, revealing Bunny's new room. "Wow. Apparently you have a dorm room all to yourself! Anyway, if you get lonely though, you can just knock on this wall or something instead of actually walking out and knocking on our door. Or you can come over anytime!" she explained, taking a fist and lightly knocking on the wall next to them as a demonstration. Bunny nodded. "Thanks so much, Blossom! I'll be sure to do that when I need your help or anything."

"It's fine! Well, I better get going then. Oh wait. Did you get your school schedule yet?" Blossom stopped in the doorway and spun around.

"Oh um, this?" Bunny handed her an A5-sized piece of paper.

"Mhm, yep. Uh.. Oh. So you have all of your classes with me, my sisters, and May-"

"May?" Bunny cut in quickly, out of what Blossom thought was curiosity.

"Oh, yeah. She's my roommate. She's really nice," Blossom remarked thoughtfully.

Before Bunny could reply, there came a voice in her head. _Hey, sis, Blossom thinks that her roommate's nice. Bad sign, isn't it?_

_Shut up, you idiot, and listen to Blossom talk. You're distracting me!_ she directed a quick glare in Brad's direction.

_Okay, okay, jeez. What kinda temper do you have? I can't believe Blossom thinks you're nice._

_Oh seriously! There might be important information here! Stop it! If their fates aren't changed, LIKE I TOLD YOU, then the whole world will die! Literally! We can't make a single mistake!_

_Wow you're short-circuited._

_SHUT. UP. NOW. BEFORE. YOU. DIE._

_Woah woah, weren't you the one who just said to 'listen to Blossom'? Well, you do that._

_You insufferable misery of a Guardian of Fate, I tell you. I can't believe you at all._

_Yeah, well, that's me. Deal with it._

_Whatever. Quit interrupting me and Blossom's conversation._

_Yeah yeah, yada yada._

_And please stop saying 'yada yada'. It sounds plain dumb._

_Talking 'bout yourself?_

_Whatever!_

"... I better go. Are you okay, Bunny?" Blossom asked worriedly, frowning at Bunny, who shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, yeah. Can I go to class with you and Brad?"

"Oh, sure! Just one sec. I'll go get my stuff. I think May already took my sisters to English," Blossom stated, walking out of the room and into the hallway. There was the turning of a key, and the sound of a door opening and closing. Brad winked at his twin sister. "Be right back," he grinned, causing an eye roll from Bunny, before he flew off to the boys' quarters to get his own bag, leaving an indigo streak behind. Another second later, he was back, with a mocking smirk still plastered on his face as he watched his sister zip up the front pocket of her own backpack. A moment later, the door next door opened and closed again, and Blossom emerged again, with her neon pink backpack hanging on one shoulder. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," the two brown-haired twins replied in complete unison, before looking at each other indignantly, also at the same time.

"Please don't start bickering." Thankfully, Blossom cut in before the two could start having a fit. They both looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it just looked like you two were about to start arguing," she explained apologetically. "We better get to class. We're already 10-15 minutes late," she called, turning on her heel and walking off. Bunny rushed to catch up, though not before sticking her tongue out immaturely at Brad. The brunet shrugged casually and sauntered off behind them, taking care to close the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh, good morning Blossom! Thank goodness you're here. Otherwise, we wouldn't have the right number of students for our new project!" Miss Collins gushed happily as Blossom knocked and entered the classroom with Bunny and Brad right behind her. "Who are these two, may I ask?" she walked over, welcoming the three.

"Good morning Miss Collins. These two are our new students, Brad and Bunny Bentley. I've been asked to show them around the school."

"Ah, excellent! Everybody, let's welcome these two more new students, Bunny and Brad!" Miss Collins ushered the twins forward, while Blossom walked beside her. "Now, you two, you may sit with Blossom at that table over there! Today we've arranged these desks into groups for the sake of the project, alright?" The three nodded and made their way over to the table, where Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and Kayla were seated. Blossom glanced across the room to find May sitting with Princess, Brick, and a few other random classmates. She focused her attention back on the teacher as she continued with the lesson.

"Alright, class, now we have to discuss your new English project!" Miss Collins clapped her hands together before walking back up to the front desk to the whiteboard. "So, now, you are staying in these large groups, which will be your super-groups, but the main portion of the project will be done in your pairs-"

The whole class burst into whispers and mutters as to who was going to be whose partner.

"-HOWEVER!" she announced loudly, causing all noises to stop, "you will not get to choose who you will be with."

"Aww..." everyone mumbled dejectedly.

"Yes. Your partners will be picked randomly through the name list," she held up her box full of people's names and shook it for exaggeration. Then she picked up two more small pieces of paper and wrote Brad and Bunny's names on each before also dropping them in and shaking the box again. "Alright, let us see..." she muttered, and randomly pulled out two slips. "Hmm.. Sabrina Marcus and Joshua Garcia."

Sabrina, who May had recognized from Princess' group, and her partner both groaned in agony.

"Next!" the teacher put the slips beside her on the table top and reached in to pull another two out. "Richard Maxwell and Timothy Butcher."

"Woot!" the two boys cheered and high-fived.

"Next! Brick Jojo and Berserk Plutonium? Berserk?"

May raised her hand timidly. "It's May, miss, not Berserk."

"Ah, I'm sorry, May."

Princess seethed. "Grrr! Why can't _I_ be with Brickie-poo?!"

"Princess, maybe you shouldn't use pet names in class. Next! Blossom Utonium and Brad Bentley!"

Brad nudged Blossom suggestively, and she smiled back at him.

"Princess Morbucks and Bunny Bentley!"

Bunny sat there goggle-eyed, almost gagging at the sound of her name being put together with Princess'. Blossom cast her a sympathetic look while Princess simply rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo."

"HOLY SH-" Buttercup was about to curse loudly, but was stopped as Blossom put a hand over her mouth.

"Language!" she hissed, before removing her hand, frowning.

"Sorry sis. But WHY am_ I_ with _HIM_?" she quivered with rage as she poked a finger at Butch, who merely leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"'Cause you love me, Butters," he snickered. Buttercup bristled, but, thankfully, Blossom cut in before Butch could get a slap across the face.

"You two, _please_ stop it. I honestly don't want either of you fighting in the middle of class," she pleaded.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine, fine. For now though. Sorry sis."

"Whatever you say, hot stuff," Butch winked at Blossom, who looked away, rolling her eyes. Trust someone like Butch to be such a womanizer. Brick thanked goodness that Blossom wasn't at all flattered.

"Next! Kayla Monroe and Mike Believe!"

"Uh. Okay?" Kayla muttered, crossing her arms.

"Next! Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo!"

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed, and hugged Boomer. "We're doing the project together!"

As the teacher kept babbling on and on, picking out students' names from the box, Brick looked over at Blossom's table and frowned as he noticed Brad flirting with Blossom... AGAIN. Who was this new guy anyway? Brick honestly didn't see anything so good about him compared to himself and his own brothers. Apart from his eyes. Okay, there was only one person on this earth who had red eyes (without a disease or mutation) and that was himself. But purple? Maybe one or two others had it. He just couldn't see what Blossom saw in this guy.

"Alright, class, now that you all have been assigned your partners for the project, I want you all to sit together. Kayla, you go move to Mike's table QUIETLY, please. Timothy, go over there to where Richard's sitting. Joshua, you go sit with Sabrina. Oh, and, Princess, move over to Blossom's table so you can sit next to Bunny..." the teacher ordered, pointing to and fro at the different places where the different students were to sit. Blossom rolled her eyes as Princess got up and strutted over, trying her best to impress Boomer, Butch, and Brad as she sashayed over into her seat and sat down next to Bunny primly. "Soooo!" she beamed a fake smile at the three boys sitting at the table, batting her heavily lidded-with-makeup eyelashes. "Who are YOU guys?"

"Uh.. I'm Boomer, he's Butch, and he's I dunno," Boomer stated dumbly, scratching his head. Butch groaned. Brad said, "Brad. I'm Brad."

"Oh em gee, that's hot," Princess rolled her eyes flirtatiously and smiled again, puffing up her puffball pigtails arrogantly.

"Um, okay?" Brad raised an eyebrow.

_Brad._ Bunny's voice came into his head.

_What?_

_LISTEN TO THE PROJECT! And tell me the details later. I need to find some stuff out about this Morbucks classmate of ours. She seems to be the kind of person who'd contain valuable information. Okay?_

_Do you think I really care about what you're gonna do with a sassball of a flirt who's desperately failing at flirting with the guys here at this table? Just do it._

_Okay, okay! Jeez. Remember that Guardians of Fate have to have a good temper._

_Sigh. Whatever._

_M'kay._

"... And so," Miss Collins announced after finally arranging the seats in a way she approved of, "now, for the details. The people you are sitting with at your table are members of your super-group. Your subgroups are just the pairs I picked out for you all. This project is worth 20% of your grade, remember! I want you to go find an animal or pet that's in need, somehow. Any way is okay. Then, you must both participate in taking active care of this animal for over a period of 2 months, and write a diary entry of its condition and what you did with it etcetera EVERY SINGLE DAY. Remember MLA format and all that. A notebook that's A4 sized is appropriate for this assignment. Oh and, by the way, this project has been shared with your science grade, since it is a collaboration with your science class. Then, at the end, I want you to put every entry together and make a sort of autobiography of what also happened to you yourself over these 2 months. Those are the basics. Is everyone clear? You must have found an animal by the end of school on the Friday in three weeks. That's an EXTREMELY long time. Is everybody clear now?" she finished, looking around the room expectantly. No one made a single noise. "Alright now, class, you may start discussing about your projects. I shall send the rest to you via the Internet, so be sure to check our private website once you get back to your dorm rooms afterschool today."

The room burst into chatter as the teacher walked off and entered the back room of the English classroom. Blossom looked at Brad questioningly. "So..." she started.

"Where do you want to start off with this project?" Brad asked.

"Maybe... Maybe we could go to the local animal shelter nearby or something?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at your dorm room then, I suppose?

"Okay."

A table away, Brick glared a hole in Brad's back. "Hey Mayflower?" he asked his girlfriend, who looked up in response. "Yeah?"

"You wanna start the project today?"

"Oh, sure, if you want!"

"Okay. I know the perfect place to go."

He was going to find out about this Brad person and Blossom once and for all.

* * *

The rest of the day sped by quicker than everyone had anticipated. In the blink of an eye, the school day was over. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup trudged up the stairwell leading to the second floor slowly and turned the corner, and were surprised to find Brad already waiting there for them (well, Blossom mainly), leaning casually against the pink dorm door. "Hey Blossom," he greeted, before then nodding at Bubbles and Buttercup. "Afternoon, you two."

He moved out of the way as Blossom opened the door and let them all in. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, looking up expectantly at Brad.

"Yeah, sure."

...

"Here we are. I was sure there was a local animal shelter somewhere around here," Blossom mused, running a hand through her hair as the two arrived at the designated area and walked in.

"Yeah, same here," Brad thought aloud, "I saw it too when I.. came here."

Blossom didn't seem to notice the slight falter in his voice when he said 'came' as they made their way into a large room full of abandoned animals. "Aww," she giggled as a kitten pawed at her fingers. "Aren't they precious?"

"Yep," Brad agreed absentmindedly, squatting to get a better view of some of the dogs that were caged at the bottom.

"Do you want this one?" Blossom asked, holding up a scrawny kitten, which mewed pitifully.

"Sorry Bloss, but I have something against cats. I mean, they have something against me. Do I really look like a mouse to them or what?" Brad replied apologetically, inspecting a cage of rabbits.

There was a whimper from one of the dank, smelly corners of the room, and a Border Collie puppy tumbled out of its cage and lay there on the floor, shivering violently. Blossom picked it up gently. "This one?"

"I like him."

"Alright, let's go talk to a staff member over here then," Blossom and Brad both exited the room full of animals, laughing and chatting.

Brick peeked in through the window of the 'Staff Only' door and cautiously opened it before slipping out and ripping off his fake uniform. May crawled out and stood there beside him, still admiring the animal shelter uniform. "Pretty," she muttered, dusting herself off and looking at what she was disguised in. Brick almost face-palmed himself. "C'mon May," he said to her in a low voice. "Choose your pet and then how 'bout we get outta here and to dinner together?"

"Really? Alright then," May chirped, almost reminding Brick of Bubbles (_Gawd, how the hell does Bloss survive all that damn cheeriness?_), and went off to find a pet for the project.

* * *

"I honestly wonder why Miss Collins gave us this project," Blossom remarked as she opened the dorm door and let Brad in with her. "She's not usually like this. In fact, she barely gives any projects."

Brad nodded in understanding. "I see," he muttered, before hearing a buzzing vibration come from his phone. He didn't even need to look at it to know who it was. "What, Bunny?"

"Okay, bro, look, I sneaked a peek at the uh, school newspaper-ish thing, and apparently they have a new co-chair called 'Ima Goodlady'. We have to look that stuff up. She seems suspicious, and anything suspicious could do great harm to Blossom. And uh, her sisters and stuff."

"You could've um, you know."

"No, Brad, mind-reading and mind-communicating signals will become really dangerous if we're too far away from each other. I sense evil magic in this Academy."

"Hmm, how creative you are, sis."

"I'm serious. Plus, that May girl's already starting to get manipulated dangerously. Don't you see? It won't be long before that auburn amber fluffpop brat of a Morbucks comes up and destroys everything!"

"Right, right, right. Did you know she's in my group for the English project? How frickin' sucky is that?"

"It's not like I'd care much. I could care less, too."

"Whatever. Hanging up. Meet somewhere later or something?"

"Maybe we should hang out at Blossom's dorm. I just wonder how..."

Suddenly, Blossom spoke without looking up from the table where she was checking the dog for injuries, "Hey Brad, tonight we aren't really that busy, and since you're new, I was thinking uh, you know. Maybe you'd want to hang out over here for a while? Boomer and stuff might be here too. Just not Brick."

Brad grinned. His answer had arrived on a silver platter. Or gold, I suppose. Maybe even platinum.

"Gold platter, baby, gold platter," he whistled into the phone, causing a groan from the other side.

"BRAD, I kinda see that. I heard you guys. So, bye for now then!" Bunny cheerfully hung up. Brad sighed.

"Who was that?" Blossom asked, finally looking up and setting the dog back onto the ground after making sure it had no contagious infections.

"Oh, my irritatingly annoying brat of a sister," Brad smirked. Blossom cracked a smile.

"I like her. I don't see any way how you'd think she's annoying. Honestly. Plus, you two are so alike," she commented, taking out her signature red ribbon and redoing her high ponytail.

"Blossom, you don't know half of it," Brad joked cheekily, sitting on Blossom's bed and lying there on his back, his hands behind his head.

Blossom laughed. "True. I barely know much of it. Speaking of that, why don't you tell me some more about yourself?" She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Ah well. Uh.. Let's see. I was born in uh, Australia, actually. Our mom died when giving birth to us, so we kinda hung around with our dad and the locals and the kangaroos and koalas."

At that, Blossom stifled a laugh.

Brad continued. "Hmm. Then, well, we kinda uh, left Australia when Bunny and I were about 5 or something, without our uncle. Actually, I never saw him again. I dunno what happened to him. But yeah. Then we went to France for a while. 4 years, I think? Yeah, we stayed there alone, together. Just.. the two of us relying on each other. After that, when we were like 9 or 10 or something, we went to Canada. Then we just moved over here for good. I don't think we're leaving anytime soon."

"Oh. That's such a cool story!" Blossom commented, smiling. "I'm sorry about your parents. How come you both left your father in the first place though?"

"Nah, it's okay. Dad said he had stuff to do so he sent us away for safety or something. Apparently, I recently realized, it was actually 'cause of this kinda revolt-war thingy, and he didn't want us to get hurt or whatever. He was kinda a high official in the rebellion stuff. I dunno. I think it said in the newspaper a few days later that the rebellion was put down and all. Then there was all that massacre crap or whatever. The world's pretty crazy nowadays," Brad shrugged it off.

"I'm so sorry, Brad," Blossom reached over and, unexpectedly, even to herself, hugged him.

He froze before quickly hugging back. "That's fine, Bloss. Mind if I call you that?"

"No, of course not."

"Yeah. I'll go call Bunny," he got up off of the bed, face a light shade of red, and walked towards the window and waited for the receiver to pick up as he dialed a familiar number.

...

"We're hoooooome!" Bubbles cheered as she, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch all stumbled in through the now crowded doorway. Blossom looked up. "Welcome back," she welcomed them all from the spot where she was sitting before turning her attention back to the novel she was focusing on.

"'Sup, Bloss. Lookin' good this afternoon, eh?" Butch called out from over at the dining table. Buttercup gave him a quick, yet hard, smack on the shoulder, and hissed harshly, "WHAT did I tell you about hitting on my sister, jerkwad?" Butch shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh."

Bubbles set a large, caramel pet carrier down on the floor and opened the caged door, letting out the fluffy white poodle inside clamber out and immediately scuttle towards Blossom's newly adopted pet. "Omigosh, they're sooooo cute!" she gasped in adoration, clasping her hands together as she watched the two animals sniff at each other curiously. Boomer strolled over and snaked an arm around her waist while she wasn't watching, causing her to giggle and blush before giving him a peck on the cheek. Butch groaned. "Get a room, you two."

Boomer simply glared at him. He snickered before sauntering over to the couch and plopping himself down on a comfy-looking spot. _Buttercup's_ spot, to be specific.

"Hey, snitch face! Get off my spot!" Buttercup shouted, rushing over and shoving Butch right off the couch before sitting there herself. Butch rubbed his forehead. "Get off, Green girl."

"No. We were here for a project and we got a super badass Mastiff that YOU chose. Now it's MY turn to choose something."

"Nah. I sat there first, so I deserve it," Butch nudged Buttercup over, much to her annoyance, and placed himself back there on that perfectly comfy spot.

"Get off!"

"No."

"Get off!"

"No!"

"I'll SIT on you if you don't!"

"Gladly!"

"Ugh! Get the hell outta my spot! Go find yourself a new spot!"

"NO!"

Luckily, before they could continue with their irritating bickering for any longer, Blossom put down her book in frustration and got off the bed before walking over, her arms crossed. "Ahem," she cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly. Both of the Greens ignored her completely, but ended up with a smack on both of their heads.

"Ow, what the hell, Bloss?!" Buttercup cried in anguish, rubbing her head, still annoyed at Butch.

"Hey cutie," Butch smirked at Blossom, also rubbing his head, not failing to notice the furious look Buttercup gave him. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Both of you, PLEASE, don't argue. It's disturbing. Even the animals are staring at you guys like you're both crazy bats," she pleaded, sighing, and nodding to the animals, who were all silent and gazing at the Greens. "You see?"

"Sure, sure, _Bloss_," Butch snickered, this time looking at Buttercup, hoping she'd notice the way he used the same nickname as she did. Of course, she did. Another glare made its way towards him. He grinned before sitting back down again, reclining and crossing his arms and legs. Buttercup quietly and quickly pushed him onto the floor without making any racket and hopped into his place, clutching a cushion in hand in case he tried to push her off again. He sneered. "Okay, okay, jeez."

"Oh, by the way, Blossom," Bubbles chirped, placing some bags on the dining table, "I also invited Brick."

The reaction that came from her redhead sister didn't go unnoticed by Brick's brothers as she narrowed her eyes and bolted upright. "Why, Bubbles?" Everyone froze.

"Uh, Bloss..." Buttercup began, but trailed off uneasily. Bubbles shivered as the room temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees.

Suddenly, the room turned back to normal as Blossom sighed and fell back down onto the bed, her head next to Brad's. "You know what? It's okay. Fine with me. Why don't you go call the others you invited right now?" Bubbles heaved a sigh of relief as she clung onto Boomer. "Are you sure-" she started, but meekly looked away as Blossom eyed her dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah, just go ahead before I change my mind. Please."

"Thanks Bloss!"

"Mhm."

* * *

"Okay, so, everyone's here!" Bubbles cried merrily as Brick, May, and Bunny all bundled in through the door. "Sit down, guys!"

Brick strolled over to where Butch was sitting next to a sullen Buttercup, and teasingly whispered in his ear, "Hey, bro, seems like you got the girl upset. Having trouble picking her up?" before sauntering over to the other side of the couch and plopping himself down there. May meekly followed him and then sat down in his lap on the couch, fingering his fiery red locks absentmindedly as she watched Bunny sit down next to Blossom and Brad on the bed and start up another conversation immediately. She honestly couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy._ Did Blossom choose Bunny over me?_ she thought to herself before turning towards Brick and smiling at him as she kept on twirling his hair around her finger.

Then Bubbles skipped to the middle of the room, still hugging Boomer, and cleared her throat. Everyone fell silent and watched her. "Sooo.. uh, hey guys! I just kinda wanted to invite you all here to hang out tonight because, well, we're all friends, right? And plus, we've got two new friends here, Brad and Bunny! So I thought maybe we'd all like to hang out here!" she announced chirpily, before resting her head on Boomer's shoulder and looking up at him adoringly. Boomer smiled back lovingly. Butch groaned.

"Get a room, you two lovebirds."

"Gladly!" Boomer grumbled as Butch interrupted their brief 'lovey-dovey' time.

"Anyways, so! What do you guys wanna do now? Any suggestions?" Bubbles cheered, as if nothing had happened.

"Right now it's only about 4:30," Blossom stated, causing all heads to turn abruptly in her direction. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, votes on the movie?" Bubbles piped up.

"Iron Man 3." Everyone started randomly pointing out suggestions.

"The Hunger Games."

"The Croods!"

"Haha, yeah Bubbles, very funny but I'm not watching that."

"Fine, then... The Notebook!"

"No sappy romances, PLEASE!" Butch yelled.

"TITANIC!"

"Hell no!" Buttercup shouted.

"Fiiiiine, jeez."

"Princess Diaries!"

"Holy shit, how can you guys be so girly?!"

"Shut up, Brickface!"

"Yeah whatever, Princess Girly-Bubble-Brain."

"The Fast and the Furious!"

"Sex and the City!"

"OH HECK BUTCH, YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKING PERVERT!"

"Okay, okay, jeez."

"Mamma Mia!"

"Bubbles, seriously?"

"Yeah, it's so sweet... what about High School Musical?"

"Damn no."

"Guys, be nicer to Bubbles' suggestions, will you?"

"Sorry sis, it's just that I don't watch stupid romance soaps!"

"Oh c'mon Buttercup, I didn't expect you to."

"Whatever."

"Beverly Hills Chihuahua!"

"I HATE chihuahuas!"

"SHUT UP BUTCH!"

"Underdog!"

"Fuck you no."

"Stop SWEARING, Butch and Buttercup!"

"Scary Movie 5!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Bubbles it's not gonna be scary!"

"I don't care, Buttercup!"

"City of Bones!"

"Not bad."

"The Wolverine!"

"Les Miserables!"

"No, that's French! Only you and Blossom can understand French, Bubbles!"

"It's so sad! I like it!"

"GI Joe!"

"That guy's pretty hot."

"Haha sis, not as hot as me."

"In your dreams, Brad."

"I was kidding!"

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!"

Everyone froze from the giant argument about what movie to watch as Blossom yelled, catching everyone's attention. She quietened down immediately. "May," she started, looking at her former roommate straight in the eyes from across the room.

"Huh?" All eyes slid to May.

"You choose a movie. And nobody complains."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Uhhhhhhhh, okay then. How about Spirited Away?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"LANGUAGE, BUTCH."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Oh goodness, you sound so gross saying that. Please don't call me that."

"Darlin'."

"I thought you had Buttercup to annoy."

"BLOSSOM!"

"Sorry Buttercup. Anyway, Butch, it's a Japanese anime movie. Don't offend May's opinion."

"Fine."

...

"Woo, that's a LOTTA blood!" Butch cheered as the male protagonist, Haku, was chased by thousands of sharp paper crosses.

"Please, Butch, don't be so excited about bloodshed."

"Whatever you say, hot stuff."

"Ugh. I'll just go get dinner."

...

"I bought Chinese and Italian. Choose whatever you want," Blossom announced as she entered the large dorm room and noticed everyone huddled on the couch, watching intently as the movie finished.

"Aww, that was such a sweet movie!" Bubbles gushed.

"At least it wasn't as sappy as your silly little soaps," Buttercup remarked, earning a glare from her blonde sister. "Plus, who gets a real love at like, 10?"

"Well, it was still cute."

Everyone got up and made their way over to the table before each grabbing a random box and then returning to their original place on the couch (imagine 8 teens, excluding Blossom, all bundled together on a not-exactly-very-large couch, watching TV. Then you'll get the picture). As the DVD disc slid out, the TV changed to showing Big Bang Theory.

"Penny and Bernadette are pretty," Bubbles commented.

"Not as pretty as you," Boomer replied sweetly. Bubbles giggled.

"How cliché, you two."

"Really, Brick?"

"I like Howard and Raj."

"Of course you do, Butch, you're a bigger pervert than the two of them added together times ten."

"You're one to talk, Butterfingers."

"Eww, what the hell?"

"Yeah, bro, I've gotta agree with Buttercup on that one. You're seriously a bigger pervert than the two of them added together."

"Shut up, Brick."

"Nice one bro."

"Yeah, even Boomer agrees with me. I bet everyone else in the room does too."

"Boomer's an idiot."

"HEY!"

"Hey, Butch, don't talk about Boomie that way!"

"HAHAHAH, Blondie, I can talk about my brother any way I want to! Oh hey, Boomer's BLUSHING!"

"SHUT UP BUTCH!"

"YOU GUYS, STOP SWEARING AT EACH OTHER AND JUST BE QUIET!"

"Woah, Bloss, you're in a shitty mood today."

"Buttercup, I SAID not to SWEAR..."

"Yeah, Butters, listen to your hot sister."

"Shut the hell up, Butch, and quit hitting on my sister."

"Eh."

The evening went on like that, until around 8 PM.

"Hey, did you just hear that?" Bubbles asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Boomer scratched his forehead and also started looking around.

"That weird buzzing noise..." Bubbles frowned, cocking her head to one side.

"Wait, a buzzing noise? Actually I think I heard it too," Blossom remarked, crossing her arms as she leaned on Brad slightly, failing to notice the jealous look Brick cast their way.

"Yeah, ditto, if I think I know what you're talking about," Buttercup commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait wha-" Butch was cut off as a distinct buzzing sound from the switched off television started, becoming louder and louder each second until there was a sudden poof! and before the group knew it, there was the sound of glass shattering and glass shards flew in their direction. A blood red smoke started filling up the room again, though this time not suffocating or harming anyone. Blossom's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, dearies, so sorry to ruin your fun, but I just might need to BORROW some of you for a while..."

"YOU!" Bunny sprung up from the arm of the couch and glared at the mist, from which a rather undistinguished face started forming. Brad jumped off and landed next to her, also glaring. "YOU DEMON!" he repeated. Bubbles made a confused face. "What's happening here?"

The floating, giant face laughed evilly. "Oh, dear me, dear me, you two little darlings. I don't even NEED you right now, yet you simply JUMP UP and VOLUNTEER! How sweet, how sweet. However, matters first. YOU!" it looked Blossom dead in the eye.

"What do you want?" Blossom got up and bravely took a few steps forward, in front of Brad and Bunny.

"Ah, now now, don't be feisty. I just wanted you to know some information that might be crucial for ALL of you to know! I have news for each and every one of you!"

"Speak now, or else."

"Oh, don't worry dear, you can't touch me either way! I'm mist!"

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that now, do you? Well, let me see. Who goes first?"

"Just do it and leave, NOW!"

"Alright, alright. Impatient children nowadays."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, my sweet Blossom, I just wanted to warn you that I know of your presence... POWERPUFF."

Blossom gasped involuntarily and took a small step backwards before regaining her posture. "You..."

"Anyways. May! Or, should I say... BERSERK Plutonium, the infamous Powerpunk?"

Berserk's eyes widened and she growled. Blossom's frown got deeper. "Power... punk?"

"I must say, you look an awful lot like Blossom. Have you gone a little too... puff-y? Either way, I WILL warn you, you are evil inside and I will stop at NOTHING to destroy your little goody shield."

"YOU MANIAC!"

"Oh ho, I know that. I am so proud of you for recognizing that. Not only that, but I'm rather the most clever maniac of all time too!"

"I couldn't care less. I don't even know what 'Powerpunk' you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, honey."

"I don't! Stop it!"

"Alright, enough of your stuff. Brad... Bunny. Did you really think that you could hide from me forever?"

"We weren't hiding, you jerk!" Bunny screamed, looking as if she was ready to pounce on the red mist figure.

"Of course, of course. Wasn't it a little dangerous to use your REAL NAME for this silly little school, BUNNY? Why couldn't you be more like BRAD, your brother? Or, should I say... Blade?"

"Stop it. None of us have a clue of what you're talking about!" Brad yelled, but the figure shook with laughter once more.

"Oh, you know what, you little ones? I'll be going. My fun time's over. Toodles!"

With that, the smoke disappeared, leaving everyone with new doubts about themselves and each other.


End file.
